Tender Tale of Darkness
by Astera94
Summary: Little Harry adores his new friend Tom, even if he is inside of a locket. Hp/Tr (Hi duckies, My bratty sister decided to mess with my account while I was away from my computer so now I have to repost my little story...T-T all my lovely reviews...gone)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Stolen

As the sun rises over an unsuspecting neighborhood, the sound of distant cars permeates the morning air. All is well and still, except...on one perfect little doorstep, in front of a perfect little lawn in this perfect little neighborhood, there lays a sight so odd that it couldn't be believed. A small child, wrapped in a bundle of cloth, put out like a bottle of milk sleeping soundly but shivering slightly in the morning air. Then, a little ways away, a bush rustled and quite possibly the ugliest creature ever seen peeked out of it.

It was a shriveled, pathetic figure, wearing a filthy, raggedy old pillowcase, with pale, grey skin that clung to it's hunched figure, drooping ears that came down to eye level, a hooked nose and narrowed piercing yellow eyes, all together making something from a small child's nightmare. Creeping forward, the thing looked around cautiously, then came slowly out of the bush and made its way to the front step in the doorway of number four, Privet Drive. Flinching and crouching when it heard a faraway neighbor shout something at a dog. Rising slowly, it's eyes darted around nervously, as if afraid something would leap out and bite it. It shuffled the final distance to the doorstep and, wringing it's shriveled hands nervously, leaned over to peer at the child on said doorstep, bringing one of it's hands forward to pull jerkily at the folds of the blanket covering the babes face. As the soft, sky blue blanket pulled away the infant was jostled slightly, eyelids fluttering slightly at the movement, and the baby's eyes opened slowly, sleepily.

As bright emerald eyes framed with dark eyelashes peered drowsily up at the offending creature, the pert little nose wrinkled cutely as he yawned, giggling as his soft black hair fell into his eyes. The wrinkled old thing held its breath, waiting for the child to start crying and screaming at his appearance, but the baby did not cry, instead reaching up with a little hand to tug curiously at a drooping ear. The owner of the ear only stared in awe, and, on a whim, brought its gnarly little hand forward, gently stretching one of it long knobby fingers and touched the child's nose. The little one cooed and giggled, grasping the finger in one little fist, clenching and unclenching it.

Suddenly, a loud noise from inside the house greatly startled the pair, a woman's voice could be heard, along with a screaming infant. Frightened, the creature pulled away, but as it did, the baby began to whimper softly. Hesitating, the little thing looked again at the small child, who looked so forlorn and abandoned on the porch steps that it moved the little wretch's heart to pity.

Glancing around at the quickly lightening neighborhood, the creature made a snap decision and, darting forward swiftly, snatched blanket and babe up into its arms, snapped it's fingers, and disappeared with a sharp crack. Narrowly avoiding the woman who, at that moment, opened the door to put out the bottles for the milkman. She jumped back, extremely startled, thinking for a moment that she had seen some kind of hideous demon. Shaking her head after a moment, she put out the empty milk bottles, must have been a trick of the light she thought turning around, Petunia Dursley went back inside and shut the door with a soft snap, none the wiser to the fact that her now orphaned nephew had just been there only moments before.

But..far away from Privet Drive, in a long forgotten house that didn't, technically, exist, a small, elf like figure knelt on the dusty living room carpet, holding a baby as it played with the creatures' fingers, giggling and cooing happily.

The bedraggled and dirty house elf crouched in his late mistress's house and stared at the baby it held in wonder. Soon it spoke, in a raspy, halting voice to the blissfully unawares child.

"Don't worry little master, Kreachers' here, little master will be safe with Kreacher, and Kreacher will be a good house elf and will be sure to keep little master away from filthy, disgusting, no good muggles and dirty blood traitors. Yes, Kreacher will be sure to take good care of his little master, Kreacher will be a good house elf, and will teach you, and feed you, and raise you to be a proper wizard, just like Kreacher's master.

"Don't worry, Kreacher will be a good house elf." In that moment, as Kreacher spoke softly to the giggling child, rocking him gently as he yawned again, a tender expression crossed his face, his ugly sour little countenance melting, making him seem almost...cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Why can't I go outside?

Five years later-

A small child, about six years old, laughed as he zoomed down the stairs, his bare feet hardly touching the ground, he giggled and ran into the living room. Six years had changed much in the Most Noble House of Black. The dust that had seemed like an extra coat of paint on everything was cleared away to reveal a respectable house, the thick, lush purple carpet in the living room was clean and fluffy once more, the furniture was gleaming and the drapes were apart, letting sunlight filter in, (much to the happiness of the doxies), the house had been cleaned, repaired, and added to. A grand piano now sat to the right of the ceiling to floor south facing window, the dark wood gleaming, next to it sat a small white and black violin on a music stand, the lyre that normally occupied the space next to it was currently in the child's hand. Dancing around the large living room, the little one's fingers danced across the strings, letting loose a lively tune. Of only six, Harrison Regulus Arcturus Black was wonderfully gifted musically, being able to coax beautiful notes out of almost any instrument, although sometimes the instruments had to shrink themselves down a little so he could play them. That's why he preferred the lyre and violin to the piano, smaller.

Harrison, or just Harry, danced around to the music, the doxies in the living room squealing happily and flying around him excitedly. The small boy was smiling in his excitement. Harry was a beautiful boy, his ebony hair was long, Kreacher never had the heart to cut it, his willowy form moved easily to the tune. His clothes consisted of a soft black cotton button up, and matching pants, he had a lovely singing voice and his aristocratic features made him seem like a descendant of the fair folk. Yes, the old magic of the Black house had been at work with the child, pouring all it's own power into the child, awakening Harry's own magic; and if the House's magic had been a little _too_ eager with the little one, a little _wild_ , well who could blame the old House. For never had it felt such pure intent from it's inhabitants, such _youngness._ Suddenly, the door to the living room opened to admit a small creature, a tray of food magically following behind him. If six years had improved the house, the house elf who was in charge of it had improved even more so. The ugly, disdainful little wraith had been replaced by a healthier, cleaner, more respectable caretaker. Though still small, wrinkled and disdainful of _certain_ people, the house elf Kreacher was of particularly gentle disposition to his young charge. He was sooner to smile and soothe and had kept his word to himself, he had taken care of the 'little master' and taught him well, just the same as if he was one of the pureblooded children of his former mistress.

"Kreacher! Listen, I learned a new song today!" The six year old cried, excited, Kreacher smiled, his heart lifting at his little masters talent.

"Wonderful, little master, now has you finished all your studies then?" The elf asked, setting the tea tray down and raising an eyebrow. The child smiled sheepishly, coming to a stop and letting the tune fall out, to the disappointment to the doxies.

"Weeellll, I might have kind of skimmed over the History of Magic part" He trailed off, eyes rueful, looking at Kreacher from underneath his eyelashes.

Kreacher raised both eyebrows this time and looked at the boy admonishingly.

"History is very important little master, Kreacher has served the Most Noble House of Black for many many years, and Kreacher's ancestors have before Kreacher. If master is to be as good a wizard as master can, then master must pay attention to history." He chided.

The boy looked down and nodded, properly chastised, "Okay Kreacher, I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention next time."

Kreacher smiled, "That is all Kreacher asks, little master, now come and play for Kreacher, he is a trifle tired today."

The boy perked up instantly and smiled brilliantly, bringing the lyre back up and continuing the tune.

A few days later found Harrison sitting on the window seat, humming a quiet tune to himself as he stared out into the rainy sky in a rather subdued manner. Kreacher looked from where he had been cleaning the carpet, snapping his fingers one last time to vanish the dust, frowned slightly as he inspected his normally joyful master, he spoke up softly, "Is somethings the matter little master?"

Harry did not answer for a few moments, but then looked over with confusion shining in his eyes, as if he had just realized something very puzzling.

"Kreacher, why haven't I ever left the house? I haven't ever even gone outside, not even for a little bit." He inquired

Kreacher froze, and pursed his lips while he tried to think of a way to explain. Kreacher looked up into lovely jade eyes and saw only innocence and curiosity.

"How can Kreacher explain; you see little master, when you was very young, and Kreacher could hold you in one arm, a very bad man named _Dumbledore_ ," Kreacher spat the name as if it were something particularly nasty, " decided that he would place little master with terrible, awful people, a group of detestable muggles who even Kreacher could tell were hardly fit to raise their own ugly spawn, not to mention Kreacher's master. Kreacher was curious; Master Phineas had come to tell Mistress Black that Dumbledore was planning something. Mistress Black told Kreacher to follow and listen. So Kreacher went to where Dumbledore's magics was and found out that he had placed yous, _a wizard_ , with those filthy, _nasty_ muggles. So Kreacher waited for Dumbledore and his friends to leave, And there you was " Kreachers eyes softened as he recollected "a tiny baby wrapped in a thin blanket on a doorstep. So Kreacher investigated and yous looked so little and cold, that Kreacher just _couldn't_ leave you theres. So Kreacher brought you home, and raised you to be a proper little wizard, and Kreacher is so very very proud of little master, but Kreacher knows that the bad man Dumbledore would look for little master, and that if he founds you, he would take little master away and Kreacher would never see yous again. So Kreacher had to keep master in here because Kreacher never ever wants to lose his little master." Here Kreacher heaved a deep breath from talking so much and looked at his master steadily. Harry stared wide-eyed at Kreacher, wondering, why did the Dumbledore man want to take him away, Kreacher was so nice and kind!

"So, if I go outside, the Dumbledore man would take me away from you?" Harry asked.

Kreacher nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so little master, master is not safe outside, you must promise Kreacher," Kreacher walked forward and gripped Harry's slightly smaller one, grey eyes staring into emerald solidly. "That no matter what, master will _never_ go outside."

Harry nodded slowly, understanding if a little resigned "Okay, Kreacher, I promise."

Kreacher heaved a breath, relieved and smiled "Thank you young master, now would master care for some dinner? We have beef stew, would master like that?"

Harry nodded and Kreacher patted his hand and bustled off to the kitchen. Harry watched his beloved guardian leave and sighed, looking out the window. Reaching up, Harry traced patterns in the foggy glass. ' _Oh well, what's so great outside anyway?'_ Harry thought,

 _'I'll bet it's dull, and dirty, and filled with bad people, and_

 _and..._

 _...magic'_ a voice murmured in the back of his mind. Harry shook his head, setting his face in a childish look of determination. Kreacher said that he wasn't safe outside and Harry loved Kreacher, so if never going outside meant that Harry would never be sent away then Harry would just stay inside. He'd stay inside and play music for the Doxies and listen to Mistress Black talk about the Old Days (even though he didn't really understand it) and read the books in the Library, and learn magic from Master Phineas. Yes, Harry thought sleepily, what's...so...great...about...outside...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Finding new friends and a new word

Harry ran into the library, sliding to a stop below his painted professor atop the mantel, beaming up at him with all the charm of his young age, his hair was messier than ever, jet black and long to his shoulders it stuck up everywhere, curling around his face and grin. Phineas's face was not impressed.

"And just _where_ have you been young one?" He inquired, looking upon his young pupil with stern countenance; Harry merely smiled wider, knowing that his seemingly harsh teacher was really very kind.

"I was listening to grandmother Walburga tell about all the dances she went to." Harry said, remembering the pictures his grandmother had painted for him. High ceilinged ballrooms, with magical fire curling above the heads of the dancers illuminating their faces, the instruments played lively tunes by themselves. (Harry thought this particular aspect was a little boring but kept it to himself.)

"Humph." Uncle Phineas snorted, ruffling his mustache "Frivolity, utter frivolity."

"Uncle, didn't you ever go to dances?" Harry asked innocently, wanting to hear more about the ballrooms glittering with magic and about people in beautiful clothing standing close and dancing, Phineas looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"My family attended many parties and ceremonies, and I often hosted balls at the manor when it was in repair." Phineas grumbled "So, yes, I did."

Harry gazed at Phineas, the sound of it enraptured the little boy. "Who did you dance with?" He pressed on.

"I was the prominent heir and then the head of the Black family; therefore I had a great number of partners with whom I danced. Sometimes for pleasure, some out of respect, but I most often would dance with Ursula." Phineas admitted.

"Who's Ursula?" Harry questioned, unable to control his curiosity. Phineas looked as if he wished he had never said anything but he continued.

"Ursula Flint, she was my betrothed, the woman who would become my wife." Phineas explained "I danced with her at every party." Phineas said, his eyes slowly drifting as he remembered his youth. "She was beautiful. Not many thought so when there were so many other more beautiful women. But she was always lovely to me." Phineas spoke softly; lost in a memory "We used to dance underneath the balcony of her home. Her hair was curly, different from her family and sometimes a strand would come loose, right here." Phineas said brushing the back of his neck. Harry gazed at Phineas as he trailed off thinking about the woman he had loved. Suddenly it seemed Phineas realized what he was doing, shook himself and harrumphed.

"Now that's enough of that." Phineas told his charge, scowling "I'll not abide laziness and nosy questions from children who _ought_ to be studying." Phineas rapped his knuckles on the chair in his portrait "Get to it!"

Harry suppressed a smile and nodded respectfully "Yes sir." He shimmied up the chair next to the fire place, picked up _Moste Pontente Potions_ and flipped it open to chapter 10, _The Draught of Living Death._

Harry gently pushed open the dining room door and peered around and, seeing nothing, crept inside quiet as a mouse. The little boy pricked up his ears and listened carefully, silence. Then suddenly Harry heard a small, whispery, giggle.

"Got you!" Harry dove towards the counter top to a cookie jar and snatched off the lid; a small blue doxie screeched in delight and zoomed away from Harry darting towards the open door."Oh, no you don't!" Harry ran after the blue blur, chasing it through the hallway. The dropped cookie jar lid floated up and back to the jar, fitting itself with a small clink.

Harry ran up the stairway and, seeing it fly into the drawing-room, darted in after it. Harry shut the door and looked around for his little playmate, just in time to see it disappear through a mouse-hole in a big dark brown cupboard. Harry quickly slid to the cupboard, trying to peer through the dim glass. The doxie popped up behind it and playfully stuck out its tongue.

Harry scrunched his nose up at the fairy and attempted to tug the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Harry frowned and tugged harder on the snake shaped handle, wishing the door would just _…_

" _Open!"_ Harry hissed, suddenly the latch popped open. Harry, not wasting a second, clasped his hands over the little doxie and brought it to his face.

He giggled, "I win!" The doxie crossed its four little blue arms over its chest, pouting. Harry pecked its little head and released it, the doxie proceeded to fly up to his hair and nestle into it.

"Want to play again?" Harry started, and then he noticed something. Something had glittered in the cupboard where he had found the doxie. The little boy leaned forward and looked into the gloom of the old piece of furniture; in the back, there was a dusty velvet cloth covering something small and….gold?

The doxie looked on nervously and tugged at Harry's hair. Harry absent mindedly reached up to pet the little fairy. The doxie made little trilling sound, and then zoomed away. Harry frowned and shrugged, he supposed they could play again later, turning back to the cupboard Harry saw the gold thing glitter again. Curious as a cat, Harry reached into the cupboard and scooped up the velvet covered trinket. Sitting back onto his knees he coughed from the dust that accumulated on the cloth. Harry slowly unwrapped it revealing a strange golden amber necklace. It had eight sides and what looked like a small, intricate S. It was small and pretty Harry thought, and the S seemed to swirl inside the gold. There didn't seem to be any dust on it at all.

" _Speak again…"_ A weak voice suddenly murmured in the air. Harry jolted and whipped his head around, looking for someone in the room with him, but there was no one. So he looked down at the necklace.

" _Did you talk?"_ He whispered to it, disbelievingly.

" _Yes. It has been so long since I have heard another"_ It rasped, as if it were tired, could necklaces get tired? Harry wondered.

" _What is your name?"_ It asked

" _Harrison Black"_ Harry exclaimed proudly " _Do you have a name?"_

" _You may call me…Tom"_ it whispered, lower than before.

Maybe Tom really was tired, and Harry had woken him up? Harry grinned, he knew just what to do.

" _Would you like to hear a song, Tom?"_

" _A song? I don't… remember what that is."_

" _I'll show you."_ Harry said confidently, poor Tom, he thought. He gently placed Tom around his neck and walked over to the instruments. Reaching up on his tiptoes he stretched his hands out for the violin. The stand bent like a vine so He could reach it, Harry grinned.

Placing the violin slightly between his chin and shoulder he placed the bow on the strings and played a lovely soft tune that lulled and murmured.

" _That's…music"_ Tom whispered. _"It's lovely."_ His voice seemed to be shrinking

The music went on, the music seeming endless and reaching.

" _Are you tired, Tom?"_ Harry whispered

" _Tired, yes, I think I am."_

" _Sleep"_ Harry coaxed, the music wrapping around him like fog. _"It's okay."_

Harry heard nothing more from the mysterious necklace; he smiled and stopped playing, the music trailing off. Harry placed the instrument back on the stand and walked up the stairs, making sure not to jostle Tom. He crept past his sleeping Grandmother Walburga, (she was often cranky when she just woke up). Tiptoed to his slowly darkening room lit by a single, unmelting candle and removed the necklace, setting it gently on the pillow.

Harry went over to the wardrobe and changed into silk black pyjamas, enchanted to be warm. Then went to his nightstand where a nightly drink of strawberry milk had been left. It contained three drops of _Visus Reditum_ , a very potent and somewhat complicated (though thankfully tasteless) potion. If taken in smalls doses for an extended period of time it could improve bad eyesight. Harry had taken it since he was four, and the world was getting brighter and clearer every month. Harry finished his milk and placed the glass on the dresser.

Harry picked up the white Peigne Josephine hair comb off the dresser and clambered up onto his bed, it was a gift from Grandmother Walburga, something she'd hidden away when she had lived here. The curved comb was made of ivory (magically obtained) with black veins running through it, above the thin fan of ivory teeth the comb was carved into snakes delicately twined around each other. The heads met in the middle, twisting up to hold an emerald in their jaws. The smaller emeralds surrounding the snakes glittered in the candlelight.

Harry drew the comb through his thick head of black hair, the teeth parting the strands of hair easily. Harry's hair was mostly smooth although it was so wild but Harry liked the feeling of the comb. Normally Kreacher would have helped the boy but he had left earlier that evening for more potion ingredients.

Harry tried to get all the small tangles at the back of his hair combed out, but his arm grew tired. Soon after he yawned so wide his eyes scrunched up and grew teary. Drowsy, Harry allowed himself to sink down onto his pillow. When the six year old began to fall asleep, the blankets curled out from underneath him and draped themselves over the little boy, and the candle snuffed itself out. As the light was extinguished and the room grew dark, the walls and ceiling began to shift and roil. Slowly, the room was lit lowly with starlight, the ceiling all but gone. Harry smiled sleepily up at the stars and curled around the necklace. The gold pulsing gently.

Harry awoke, feeling a light fog on his face. He frowned...opening his eyes he realized he was standing up. How strange! Harry thought, one moment he was lying in his bed and the next he was...where was he?

Harry turned around, trying to peer into the thick fog. It looked like there were big walls next to him. Making the space he was in rather narrow. Harry walked forward a little, his bare feet made a kind of echoic sound on the brick. What was he supposed to do? Harry thought, Kreacher had told him never to leave the house! But there was no use just standing there, sniveling. Harry straightened up; he had to find a way back home. He walked forward slowly, trying to see what was ahead. As he rounded a corner, a sign came in sight, revealing a store.

 _Borgin and Burkes_ , the sign said, Harry stopped, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Maybe someone inside knew where he was! Harry hurried forward, reaching the now visible door Harry grasped the handle heaving the door open slightly, and darting in before it closed. As he did, a faint 'ding' went off somewhere in the back and Harry stood in the entrance of a dark, dusty, store. What little light shone from outside stopped about a foot in front of Harry, his slight shadow stretched across it.

Dust motes floated by Harry as he waited for something to happen, but several seconds went by in silence so Harry began to look around the store. Glass cases were everywhere, some cleaner than others. Walking forwards with his hands behind his back, Harry peered at some of the things behind the cases. Rare items of a valuable nature, antique wands, enchanted gems, along the counter top there even more items. One even looked suspiciously like a hand, Harry stared at it then reached his hand forward just to see.

"I wouldn't touch that."A male's voice rang out, clear and sharp. Harry whirled around, clasping his hands over his mouth to muffle the mini-shriek that left him. A man stood behind the counter, his clothes were strange, Harry noticed. Black trousers and long sleeved white shirt, shiny black shoes, charcoal grey pinstripe waistcoat, and a wide dark green tie with no robe on. His dark brown hair was slicked back, his bright red eyes held amusement and slight astonishment.

"Hello!" Harry said cheerfully, "Are you lost too?"

"No, not exactly." The man said with slight smirk.

Harry looked around at all the things in the shop, "Do you work here?" He inquired, stretching up to look at something on a higher shelf.

"I do." The man replied, still smirking, cocked his hip against the counter.

'So cool."Harry said quietly, looking at the collection of bottled vases in the cabinet. Suddenly Harry exclaimed "Oh!" his eyes widened in realization

He spun, placed his flat hand over his breast and bowed slightly.

"My apologies, I am Harrison Regulus Arcturas Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Harry said respectfully.

The man seemed in shock for a minuite then did something strange, he threw his head back and laughed uproariously. Hands on his hips Harry straightened, looking confused. After a while the man reached forward and patted his head, still chuckling. Harry tilted his head up under the hand to look curiously at the man.

"It's very nice to meet you Harrison, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He introduced, smirking. "And I _am_ curious...how did you come across my locket?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Inside the locket?

Harry peered up at the man in confusion...the word unknown to him.

"What's that?" he asked.

Tom opened his mouth to speak but the sound of a bell interrupted him. Harry turned towards the door, eyes wide as he watched the door open and a opaque white figure flit through. It moved towards the counter, flickering in the dim light. Harry hastily stepped back as it came towards him, halting in front of the counter.

It just….stood there. About Tom's height it seemed to fade in and out. The white of the figure swirled within its form, giving it a ghostly visage.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly, as the figure finally moved, flitting to the back of the store.

Tom turned to the side, eyes solemn "Just a memory, ignore it." He said dismissively.

"Follow me, there's a more comfortable place we can talk." Tom added, walking towards a small door behind the counter. Harry cast one last curious glance at the figure. He'd never seen a memory before; he then ducked through the gap in the counter under the bar. Following Tom, the older male stood in front of the door for a moment staring. Raising his hand he placed it on the door; underneath his hand the wood warped, turning black as onyx. The door creaked as the change took place. The color spreading like ink, down to the doorknob, the metal seemed to melt twisting into a handle.

Harry gazed in awe at the now pitch black door in front of him.

"That was so cool!" Harry exclaimed, eyes bright. He looked up at Tom, who had a small smirk on his face but said nothing. He merely reached down and grasped the handle, pushing inwards. Harry followed Tom through the doorway.

The room they came into was not one you would expect to find in a store. Stone walls and floor, it was a fairly large room. On the other side of the room facing the door was a large dark brown desk, while the left wall was a white marble mantel where a fire jumped and cracked. On the floor was a large ornate green and silver rug, placed between the fireplace and a dark green leather sofa, it looked old but sturdy.

All along the walls were bookshelves, containing books of various sizes. Numerous volumes littered the floor around the couch, stacked on top of one another in piles. Harry gazed around the room, admiring all of the books, there were even more here than in the library at home!

Harry looked up at Tom, "Where are we?" He asked.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's study." Tom answered

Harry's eyes widened, "The man who helped found Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, when he resided in Hogwarts he built secret chambers and this is one of them." Tom remarked walking over to the couch and sitting down, "Come and sit down Harrison, we have much to talk about. Do you mind if I call you Harry?"

Harry shook his head, giggling slightly "I don't mind." The only time he was called Harrison was when he was in trouble. (Which was not very regularly but did happen from time to time.) He walked over to the couch, hoisting himself up onto the leather upholstery. Settling down he swung his legs underneath him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He inquired.

"Let's start with a question; do you know where you are?" Tom asked, lounging against the seat, one leg crossed over his knee. Placing his elbow on the arm rest he supported his head on his fist, blood red pupils fixed on Harry in a curious manner.

Harry assumed Tom didn't mean the study they were both in and instead meant the physical location.

"No, all I can remember is falling asleep." Harry replied, shaking his head.

Tom hummed, "Were you holding anything when you fell asleep?"

Harry nodded "A necklace, I found it today when I was playing hide and seek with Chirp." He said, beaming at the thought of his little blue friend

"His name was Tom too!" Harry exclaimed, looking up at the older male with realization. As one must remember that Harry, while bright, was still only six years old.

"That's right."

"So you're the same Tom?" Harry asked.

"I am."

"You can be a person too?" Harry asked curiously.

"In a way, I can only exist within the confines of this locket." Tom replied, gesturing around him.

"What _is_ a locket?" Harry asked, remembering that Tom had asked him about it before. He had never heard the word before.

"It is like a necklace, with a small case or pendant on it." Tom answered.

"We're…inside the locket?" Harry asked, trying the word.

"We are."

"Oh." Harry answered, looking around "Big locket." He murmured. Tom chuckled, but said nothing the remark.

Harry stared into the flickering fire, suddenly feeling very drowsy. Of course one would expect so, it was not every day little boys found themselves inside lockets. Where memories walked around like people and ancient studies could be entered through dusty storefronts.

"Would you like to sleep Harry?" Tom said quietly, red eyes fixed on the small boy. Harry nodded and yawned, placing his hand over his mouth to stifle it. As the small boy moved, something caught the firelight, glinting in Harry's hair. Curious, Tom reached over and grasped the small thing pulling it free.

It was a comb, a beautiful white comb, with emeralds embedded in it.

"What is this?" Tom asked softly, turning the piece over in his hands.

Harry looked up and smiled widely, if a little languidly. "Oh, that's Grandma Walburga's comb! She gave it to me when I turned six."

"It's very beautiful" Tom said

Harry rose to his knees in the space between them. "Mmhm I tried to comb my hair before I went to sleep but I'm not very good at it." Sleepy green eyes peered up at Tom. "Will you comb it for me Tom? I promise I'll fall asleep quick"

Tom paused, staring down at the boy. Initially he couldn't imagine why he would indulge the child, however….even he had begun to grow lonesome inside the world he had created for himself.

Surely there was no harm in helping the boy with this simple task, if only to gain his trust.

"Very well." Tom acquiesced, Harry's grin grew even wider, shuffling closer he laid his head down on Tom's knee and peered at the cheerily jumping flames in the grate.

Tom stared down at the small, warm head on his person, slightly startled. After a brief moment he brought the comb down to the black locks that tumbled around the six year old's head. He slowly combed the boy's hair, pulling the white comb through the locks, tugging gently at small tangles. Making sure not to yank or jerk too hard.

Tom felt slightly strange, he was sure this was not how you normally treat a near stranger who had wandered into one's home. Even if that stranger was only a small child, however, Tom felt a gentle sort of contentment. Though the situation was odd, he couldn't help but fall into it.

Harry peered into the fire, feeling so sleepy and warm. Softly, he began to hum a soft lilting tune. The same one he had played for Tom when he had first found the locket.

Tom continued to comb Harry's hair, listening to the quiet tune. It sounded very familiar, as if it had been played for him sometime before. As Harry's hum continued, it seemed to morph, changing into soft violin music. Tom merely listened, the soft firelight illuminating his hands and the comb.

Harry's voice and the music swirled together. Coming together and curling around their senses, Even when Harry stopped, having dropped off to sleep, still the music played. And still Tom combed softly, listening and feeling the soft hair brush against his fingers.

As the music faded Tom realized that Harry too had slowly disappeared, the comb now fell into empty air. As quickly as he had appeared in Tom's world he was gone. The lingering warmth on Tom's knee the only proof he had ever been there. Well, that, and the small comb Tom still held. Tom stared at the marble piece, his mind blank.

"Until later, Harry." He murmured. The firelight flickered, throwing Tom's shadow against the wall of books, which were once again Tom's only companions within the room.

Far away and yet very close, Harry awoke in his own bed. Blinking sleepily he stared at the familiar surroundings. Had it..only been a dream? Harry wondered. For some reason the thought of that made Harry very sad. He had liked the idea of a new friend, even if that friend was inside a locket.

Harry shifted onto his side and eyes fell on the amber locket on his pillow. As he looked at it, he was sure he could hear a voice…

 _"Until later, Harry"_ it whispered. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. No, it hadn't been a dream. He would see Tom again tomorrow night. He was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5 Learning new things

Harry woke up to the smell of French toast. Grin splitting across his face he jumped out of bed, changing his clothes quickly to a soft dark green button down and black pants, flinging the door open and dashing down the stairs his bare feet padding softly on the carpeted stairway. He ran past grandmother's portrait. Walburga was sitting in a chair in her frame, reading a thin piece a parchment with delicate eyeglasses perched on her aristocratic nose, refined even while shrieking after his retreating back,

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE DIRTY FOOTPRINTS ON MY WOOD FLOORS CHILD!"

Harry giggled and ran into the kitchen. Kreacher was at the stove, a pan sizzled in front of him. Waving his hand a door with a blue rune on it opened, out floated orange juice, butter and a jar of marmalade settling down onto the table. Harry tugged at one of the big wooden chairs, blue sparks emitting from the chair legs. Wobbling, the chair bent and walked around harry, scooping him up and shuffling back to the table placing him in front of his breakfast. Harry shrieked in laughter and clapped his hands, patting the arm rest. Kreacher came the table, the pan hovering beside him. It flew to Harry and slid two pieces of French toast onto his plate.

Harry looked up and beamed, "Thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher gave a small smile, "Very nice young master, you are welcome."

Scooping up his fork and knife Harry ate his breakfast enthusiastically, making sure not to make a mess. It was not proper manners to stuff one's face full after all. As he finished Kreacher reached over, tugging at one of his black locks. "Master did a very good job of combing last night, no tangles."

Harry started in realization "Oh, my friend Tom combed it for me."

Kreacher couldn't suppress a grin at his masters imagination, "Well, then Kreacher supposes Tom will just have to comb masters hair from now on." Snapping his fingers the dirty dishes appeared in the sink, then told harry "It is almost time for lessons with Mistress, young master may play until her call."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, jumping down from the chair. He ran back up the stairs, Walburga looked after him with a stern eye but said nothing, merely going back to her notes. Harry burst into his bedroom, diving under the big quilt covers he felt around until he found what he was looking for. Clasping it and bringing it to his face he stared at the small piece. The metal shone a golden amber light on his face and in his eyes, a seemingly random fleck of gold in bright green.

"Locket." He said, trying the word out, the metal pulsed gently. warm in his hands. Harry touched it gently the colors paused and seemed to swirl around his finger, warming his fingertips. Harry giggled and stroked the metal the light flared faster chasing the touches.

"HARRISON!"

"Coming Grandmother!" Harry called, dropping the locket and wriggling out from underneath the covers then dashing from the room. The locket lay on the bed and the light retreated, seemingly disappointed.

Later that night Harry lay snuggled under the covers, this time the walls had devolved to show a clear blue sea, the bed a small island beneath white stars. Harrison held the locket and hummed softly, listening to the enchanted waves rolling. The locket pulsed in the darkness, growing brighter. Suddenly a hissing voice called out over the waves

 _"Harrison…."_

"Tom?" Harry whispered eyes wide.

 _"Harry"_ the whisper was faint and weakly gasping.

Concerned Harry touched the locket gently, the S captivated him. It….almost looked like a little snake Harry thought, smiling slightly. With little fangs..and a glistening eye, at first Harry thought it was green like his but then he realized that it was red.

Deep Crimson red, the kind one sees when you prick your finger and one drop of blood wells up. Or, the kind Harry sees when his carefully tended roses in the garden bloom in the spring. Harry stared at the locket thinking about the only other pair of red eyes he had seen.

" _Tom_ " He whispered again, wishing he knew how to see his friend again. The sound of the waves lulled him into a sleepy state, closing his eyes he wished he could see Tom, he wished he could..

Harry's eyes opened, there was grey stone all around, hidden by thick white mist and strange colorlessness. Smiling wide Harry ran forward down the alley. His footsteps echoed along the pavement hearing a sudden noise he paused, it was the scrape of boot quite near him.

"Care for a new dueling wand sir, bes' in the alley." A voice suddenly called from behind him, whipping around Harry's eyes widened. There was one of those white figures again, memories that could walk and apparently talk. Where the previous one had been white and merely human shaped, this one was grayish and had a more detailed form. He was a man around mid forties with a bowler hat on his head.

"Oh, no thank you." Harry said smiling up at him, suddenly another voice interrupted

"Good god man, these wands are farm made, how do you stay in business." Another figure came out of the white mist and flittered up, less clear but with a certain hunched posture. Harry quickly jumped aside from it. Watching the conversation Harry reached out

"Excuse me" but his hand fell right through the figures sleeve. Quickly Harry snatched his arm back, they weren't real. Tom had called them memories but to Harry they started to look like the ghosts he had read about in his books. Suddenly a hand came to rest on his shoulders yelping Harry attempted to free himself but the grip held firm. Looking up he saw Tom's wide grinning face, apparently incredibly amused.

Harry huffed, "You scared me." He proclaimed, pouting. Tom merely chuckled, bringing his hand up to rest on the small head.

"Sorry." He said looking anything but. Applying slight pressure he guided Harry to walk down the alley., going away from the still quarreling figures. Harry turned his head slightly to watch them, neither of them had taken any notice of the two more corporeal people.

The two of them continued down the alley, Toms hand a comforting warmth on top of his head. Entering th e shop, Tom took his hand away to place it on the door once again. Pouting at his renewed cold Harry shivered. Tom opened the onyx door and strode to the fireplace, Harry after him. Then the man pulled out a long brown wand and waved it carelessly at the fireplace.

Great bright flames leapt up immediately, igniting the room with a warm glow. Harry sighed happily and pattered over to fireplace to warm his bare feet. Tom went over to the shelves walking along them, gazing at the titles Thinking again about the figures outside Harry spoke

"Tom?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't they notice us? Why are there memories inside a locket?" Looking up at Tom "Are you a memory too?"

Tom stopped walking.

Harry waited, Tom's back was turned so Harry couldn't see his face. After a moment Tom reached up and removed a book. Walking over he sat down on the sofa, harry pattered over.

"It's a bit more complicated. More accurately these are my memories from my life."

"Oh, cool." Harry peered at the book, the letters were strange and seemed to move the longer he looked at them. "What is that?" He asked.

"An experiment...to prove what I've been hearing." Harry blinked, confused as Tom handed him the book.

"Would you mind reading from it Harry?" Hefting the large book Harry peered down, the squiggly hand written letters seem to form into words as he looked at them. _"In all accounts and writing henceforth it was described that the white-toothed Bengal snake used camouflage abilities to conceal it's whereabouts however I have recently discovered that it has in fact the ability to disappear altogether. Making the appropriate material for an invisibility cloak facsimile."_

Harry stopped as Tom gently took the book from him. " _You do speak_." he said quietly. Harry tilted his head, " _Of course I can, Grandmother taught me."_ Harry said somewhat indignantly. Tom merely chuckled " _I very much doubt someone taught you this language little one. It is called Parseltongue_ , _it is the ability to talk to snakes."_

" _Oh_." Harry thought back. He had never really thought about snakes talking before. Sometimes in the garden he thought he heard someone whispering but he had just thought the little lawn gnomes were hiding there.

 _"You can talk to snakes too Tom?"_ harry asked peering hopefully up at him.

 _"Yes, ever since I was your age. They were my companions and my greatest comfort."_

Harry grinned, jumping up onto the couch, _"Will you read to me Tom?"_

The man started, the childish gesture so earnest it surprised him but he found himself nodding. Opening the book he started to read the entries. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the depiction of Salazar Slytherin himself, detailing his journey and discoveries. As he listened to Toms voice, he realized that there was something different about it now. The s's were drawn out a little longer, a faint hissing quality to the words. Harry yawned head drooping, as Tom continued he felt a warmth on his knee. Harry had fallen asleep, snoring like a soft little hissing.

As Tom gazed at Harry he reached down to pet at the black hair. Sweeping it back from his forehead Tom paused. Frowning he looked closer, and there on Harry's head was a mark. No, it was more of a scar really, shaped curiously like a lightening bolt. Tom reached out to touch it, as he did a sort of light surged from it, enveloping Tom. It was a pure, raw sort of power unchecked and untamed, running through the man but in the next instant the power and Harry was gone.

"This...could be interesting." He murmured closing the book, as he stared into the smoldering flames the bright red eyes flickered with orange.

 **Hello again Duckies =3**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 You're mine

Two weeks later found Harry outside in the garden, the summer months had begun meaning that Harry's roses he grew would begin to open their petals. Harry had not planted the roses that grew there, since they were actually wild roses now. The more delicate ones had died off when the house had been abandoned and fallen into disrepair. Now only the strong climbing roses had lived, spreading out to grow in a tangle of vines. There was a little hollow place inside though, Harry could crawl carefully and sit inside of it on warm days and be shaded by the petals.

Harry had cared for them and loved them greatly; making sure to prune and water them faithfully, in truth he liked these roses better than the smaller, more fragrant ones. They tried so hard to climb up out of the ground looking for the light and air, Harry felt like if he let them die he was treating them cruelly. He almost felt like they were his children, Harry giggled at his funny thoughts, if he was the father then he had to give them kisses right? To say he loved them?

Harry grinned happily, put down his little shears, then knelt down and gave little butterfly kisses to the rose buds. He turned to the little flowers to his left already trying to open up and look around, he closed his eyes and knelt down to kiss the petals.

Then all of a sudden he kissed something dry and warm. Opening his eyes he discovered he had given two little kisses to the head of a tiny brown and green snake. Blinking his eyes he gazed for a moment at the little animal. Remembering what Tom had said and wondering if the little thing could _really_ talk he hesitated.

Then he grinned _"Hello!"_ he hissed

The green snake hung there gazing at the wizard, it's little tail wrapped around a rose vine. It was very miniature; all along its back was a brown and green diamond pattern, its eyes glowed yellow, then it opened it's jaws to expose little needle like fangs. Harry was frightened for a moment, wondering if it would bite him.

But instead it spoke in a little hiss _"Why did you just try to eat me?"_

Harry was shocked _"I wasn't trying to EAT you! I was giving the flowers kisses."_

 _"Why would you do that"_ The snake inquired

 _"Because I love them. That's how you show somebody you love them."_ Sometimes Kreacher would kiss the top of his head when he went to bed. He had seen a photo of Grandmother Walburga on her wedding day, taken just as they kissed. The two moving figures would embrace then retreat to walk together out of the frame, Walburga holding onto Orion's arm and leaning her cloaked head onto his shoulder looking up at her husband with soft black eyes.

The snake blinked for a moment, the extended its body toward Harry to peer at him. The snake 'sniffed' at the pale face over his jaw and eyes and up to his forehead, Harry giggled as the snake's tongue tickled him. Slowly the snake pressed it's head into the black hair, it unwound itself from the branch and slithered onto Harry's head,

Harry giggled and held still, the snake crawled along his hair then down over his ears to his neck. Harry could swear the snake grew heavier, and was proven right when it curled it's now much larger body around Harry's shoulders

" _You smell like my Tom."_ The snake commented, Harry lit up shocked and excited to be able to talk about his friend.

 _"You know Tom too? He said he could talk to snakes just like I can but other people can't, I asked Uncle Phineas about it but he said it was an ability lost a long time ago, which is sad because now nobody can ask a snake not to bite them. I can take you to him if you want!"_ Harry excitedly hissed.

The snake peered at Harry's face again, _"You can take me to Tom?"_ It hissed, Harry nodded. Then the now foot long snake nuzzled it's head into Harry's hair _"You're a strange little wizard, but I like you. I'll keep you and see what happens."_

Harry stood up the snake a not uncomfortable weight around his shoulders and went back inside with a grin. Hissing to his new friend about all the things he loved to do in the daytime, they went upstairs to his room. Harry was glad he Kreacher was making lunch and Grandmother was taking her nap, he didn't want to have to explain where he had gotten a foot long snake. Shutting his door he crawled onto his bed, the snake came down to curl around him growing in length. Soon the once itty-bitty snake was roughly twelve feet long and thicker than Harry himself.

He was captivated _"You're so pretty_." He hissed, reaching out to pet her shimmering olive green scales.

Suddenly startled he realized _"Do you have a name?"_ He thought that maybe snakes named their babies too. Hiss and herr perhaps Harry thought smiling at the sudden thought.

 _"I am called Nagini hatchling."_ The snake said, nuzzling his hair again, Harry had a feeling she was trying to tame it.

" _My name's Harry...not Hatchling."_ Harry corrected gently, not wanting his second newest friend to be offended with him.

The snake hissed out soft laughter, " _You are young in days and very small, therefore you are a hatchling, if you were a snake you would still be playing with your egg tooth."_ The snake commented, tapping the end of Harry's nose with the tip of her tail. Harry giggled then, remembering why he had brought the snake inside, he reached over to pick up his pillow, revealing the gold locket underneath.

Nagini stilled, for a long time the snake was frozen, bright yellow eyes staring at the piece. Very slowly she slithered over to it, circling it and smelling it. At her approach and touch the locket began to grow brighter and brighter illuminating her scales. Soon the colors were violently swirling inside, pulsing like a quick heartbeat.

 _"..Nagini...Na..gini."_ It whispered, the snake curled around the piece tighter nudging it with her head

 _"I came Tom, I'm here, my little Tommy."_ Nagini almost seemed like she was going to cry, if snakes could cry that is Harry thought. The locket merely pulsed quicker, then seemed to slow down, the colors fading into the sides of the amber.

 _"I think it tires him out to talk like that."_ Harry said, " _We could probably go inside though! Oh,"_ He remarked " _but I'm not sure how to get in."_ Harry thought about it, Tom had said it was because he could talk to snakes so...maybe a snake word? But what?

" _Open up please."_ Harry tried, there was a tiny click...it had worked? Harry barely had time to wonder as he opened the locket and he fell. Down through dark and then bright white Harry opened up his mouth to yell but before he could utter a sound he landed on his feet. Looking around he found himself once more inside the grey alley. The cool mist thicker than before.

 _"I would appreciate a little more warning next time hatchling."_ Nagini hissed at his side, looking a tad ruffled from the sudden trip curling and uncurling her body.

Harry smiled sheepishly " _Sorry."_ He began to walk down the alleyway, the sound his footsteps of Nagini scales sliding over the pavement stones echoed. He soon spotted the sign the signaled Tom's shop, " _There it is!"_ He said, running forward. He grasped the door handle and pulled, Nagini slithered inside then nudged the door to stay open so Harry could let go.

Both inside the shop with the resounding 'ding' of a bell echoing in the gloom. Harry merely went to the counter and, slipping under it, went around to the door in the back.

" _Where is Tom?"_ Nagini asked slithering behind him.

 _"Through the black door."_ Harry murmured looking at the door, then looked at his hand, Placing it on the greyish wood and closing his eyes, he thought about Tom, about the study, about the books and wanted it to be there. Willed the door to change to black with a gold handle.

Hearing a small creak Harry opened his eyes to see the last bit of grey wood change, there was the study door in front of him!

Harry beamed and pushed the door open, going inside. " _Tom?"_ He called.

Tom was sitting on the couch, elbow propped up on the arm with his head on his fist, fast asleep. Harry walked over quietly with Nagini beside him. Nagini crawled over to Tom and rising up, nudged him with her head. _"Tommy..."_ she hissed, flicking her tongue at him. Tom twitched, his face scrunched slightly, his eyes opened to fix on the snake. Then they opened wider.

 _"Nagini?"_ He hissed disbelievingly, frozen for moments before slowly reaching out to stroke her head. _"I'm here Tommy..."_ She said launching herself around her beloved person, curling around him.

 _"I was following your magic scent, I smelled something like you and I found the little hatchling. He's a very strange one, rather reminds me of you, and he said he would bring me to you. Can we keep him Tom? He's so small"_ She said swiveling her head to gaze at where Harry stood standing, grinning at both of them. Tom looked at Harry in shock.

" _You brought Nagini to me?"_ Tom murmured, stunned red eyes fixed on green. Harry nodded, Tom slightly gaped at him, absentmindedly petting Nagini _"You...remarkable child."_ Tom breathed, his red eyes glittering. A smile spread across his face, " _You will be rewarded Harry. I will see to it, once I am free."_

Harry perked up, was Tom stuck? _"When will you be free?"_

 _"Not for a time, but now...I have the capability."_ Tom said, petting nagini one last time then reached forward to place his hand on top of Harry's head, _"When I am, will you join me Harry? I can teach you any magic you want to know. Could show you anything you want about the world"_ Tom asked eyes earnest and hungry. Harry looked up at Tom, transfixed. Tom had just presented a kind of dream to the boy. To discover what he had wondered at and thought about all his life. And..Tom said he would teach him magic...Harry knew that he had made a promise to Kreacher, but if Tom was with him and taught him things then one day Harry would be big enough to protect himself. Right?

Grinning wide he nodded his head, _"Okay"_ he said excitedly, Tom's smile widened a bit, red eyes alight.

Harry then happened to look at the side table when something glittered in the firelight, it was his Josephine comb. He was happy to see it, when he couldn't find it he had become worried. Picking it up he sat down on the sofa and attempted to draw it through his thick locks, making his hair look almost like a destroyed birds nest. Tom watched and winced at such disorder, " _Stop...stop that."_ He said reaching over to pluck the comb out of Harry's fingers.

 _"Come here."_ Tom beckoned, Harry merely grinned and scooted closer putting his head on Tom's knee as Tom began to comb it. Tom was still certain that this was not a particularly fear-inspiring thing to do, that Dark Lords did not comb little boys' hair but...maybe it was okay as long as it was just around Harry...if he and Harry ruled together one day. Then Tom could keep these things a secret, because Harry would always be with him. These things belonged to him, he thought fiercely looking down at the soft black head. The locket, Nagini, the world...and Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7. Old friends

Tom knew he should wait...his strength was minimal compared to the power he'd wielded when he'd first made the locket. But as he sat there staring into the flames he felt he could bear the weakness no longer, now that he finally had a _way out_. Harry had already gone from the locket, but Nagini was still here.

Nagini, his broodmother, she'd said when he was a child. For a snake she was particularly maternal, but only him and now Harry knew that. To everyone else she was a vicious danger, merciless, deadly and glad to be so. She had protected Tom as a child, he knew she would help him now.

 _"Nagini."_ He hissed softly

Nagini looked up from where she lay curled around him, her long head draped over his shoulders.

" _Yes Tommy?"_ she hissed

Tom grimaced, _"Enough with that, I'm no longer a child."_

Nagini pouted rather impressively for a snake and tapped him on his forehead _"This is how you speak to your mother after all these years? How did I raise such a disrespectful hatchling."_

Tom chuckled and let it go _"I actually have a task for you Nagini, I'm afraid it might be rather uncomfortable but I must ask it of you."_

Nagini nuzzled his chin _"Whatever you need Tom, I will help."_

Tom looked at her, _"Thank you."_

He stood up and closed his eyes, black tendrils began to rise up from his shadow enveloping his form till Nagini seemed to be floating around pitch black smoke ribbons. Tom arched his neck to the ceiling his face was a black visage, his eyes were red coals burning in his head. The room shook and rumbled, pieces of stone falling, cracks grew along the walls and the fire slowly burnt out. Tom's red eyes the only color, he uttered a loud painful scream and they disappeared.

Lucius sighed and rubbed his eyes. Minister Bagnold once again needed his signature on the destruction of some abandoned magical homes. He was beginning to grow weary of this meaningless position, if he had to do mountains of parchment work then he would prefer to have a little more sway and power. He had been thinking about running for The Board of Governors at Hogwarts. He'd at least be able to be a thorn in Dumbledore's side, Lucius smirked, that would be fun.

Standing up from his large desk he made his way over to the fireplace, took the down the bottle of firewhiskey on the mantel and poured a finger of the drink into a crystal tumbler with two charmed ice cubes that clinked in the glass. Settling down into his green armchair Lucius took a drink and picked up a book on the table next to it. Waving his wand he lit the fire and started reading.

About ten minutes went by in silence, the crackling of the fireplace the only sound. Lucius suddenly looked up, he swore he'd heard something...

It was the sound of something soft dragging along stones, Lucius put down his book and looked behind his chair, the door was firmly shut, there was nothing there and nothing could be heard now. Lucius raised his drink to his lips, the ice rattling lightly in the glass, he took a drink then set it down and turned around facing the fireplace once more.

And promptly screamed...or he would have, if any sound had come from his throat. But all that was managed was a small choking sound, because less than a foot in front of his face was the largest snake he had ever seen in his life. Twelve feet long and thicker than his thigh, a strange dark essence came from it's scales, made it pitch black and it's eyes shone a bloody red.

"Luuuuciussss..." it actually hissed in english, Lucius felt shivers wrack his body and could only stare in terror at the creature unable to fathom the situation...unless...

"My...my _lord?_ " Lucius whispered aghast,

"Ahhhhhh, soo you do know me my friend." Tom hissed coming closer to Lucius, the blondes eyes grew wider and wider, but the snake passed right by his face, and continued speaking "Nagini told me what happened Lucius.' He curled his body around the chair, and then again, slowly binding the terrified wizard to the chair with his heavy weight. 'told me that after I was gone you went around claiming no knowledge of me. Boasting of my failing, my _weakness_ " Tom narrowed his bright red eyes at Lucius and tightened his coils on the last word, causing the man to wheeze at the immense pressure.

"Tell me Luciusss...do I seem weak to you now?" The snake hissed

"I..was only waiting My Lord! I kn..." Tom's coils began to tighten slowly as Lucius attempted to speak. "I...I knew you would...need loyal followers inside the ministry!" Lucius gasped out, his face ashen, and lips trembling from insufficient air, he gazed terrified into the snake's eyes unable to say anything more. Tom was unmoving for a long minute staring into Lucius eyes.

"Loyalty..." He whispered, then released Lucius, the blonde sucked in a huge breath as the snake let him go. Falling down to his knees he heaved for air, Tom stared down at him.

"You are correct Lucius, and you have always been _very_ loyal...and I too have shown you loyalty...have I not?"`

Lucius looked up "My lord?"

The snake leaned closer to the wizards fearful face. "The diary Lucius...I would hope I was not mistaken in entrusting it to you?"

Eyes widened Lucius exclaimed "Never my Lord, I have it here, safe in the manor." Without asking he stumbled to the wall, and plucked a smooth round stone from it. Bringing it back to his lord, he held it gently in his hands.

"You transfigured my horcux into a pebble?" The snake said, seeming to arch an eyebrow.

"Y-yes my lord, it seemed the best way, I made sure not to harm it of course." He added quickly, raising his wand, and waved over it.

"Finite Incantatum." The pebble grew quickly into a small leather bound journal with the initials TMR on it. Lucius carefully placed it on the ground in front of Tom. The snake let out a slight breath.

"I always was impressed with your Transfiguration skills." He stated

Lucius, ecstatic and relieved at the approval, quickly said, "Thank you my Lord."

 _"I will have to leave you for this Nagini...I must have a chat with my younger self."_ Tom hissed softly to the snake he inhabited, nudging the book open to an empty page he looked at it intently then the black seemed to come out of the snake. Roiling and crawling over the ground the black tendrils shrouded the diary, twisting and turning around until all the smoke seem to sink into the pages of the journal. With a snap the book shut closed, Nagini now brown and green once again, shook her head, then curled protectively around the book. Staring at Lucius with yellow eyes she dared the man to come an inch closer to her fangs. The man was suitably unwilling to and made an attempt to look as non-threatening as possible.

-Inside the diary.

Tom strode down familiar corridors, now all grey. Passing memories of students and teachers alike chatting and laughing, he noticed that these figures were much more corporeal. He wondered what that meant, striding along his black shoes clicked on the stone.

As he descended the stairway he shivered, almost not remembering that he didn't get cold, that it was the memory of descending the stairs as a boy. He scowled, attempting to hate the school, but he couldn't. The damn hunk of stone had been his first and only home, it's why it was a part of this piece of soul.

Finding himself in front of the sink in the females bathroom, he whispered " _Open"_

As the sinks parted he waved his wand and conjured a set of stairs, he did not intend to slide down 200 feet. There was absolutely no dignifying quality in that.

Making his way along the passages, and through the second vault door. He found himself inside the antechamber. Looking around he let a small smile come to his lips at the remembered discovery of this place, something that had been created by HIS ancestors, HIS bloodline. it had proved that before him had been something powerful, great, and he had to live up to it. Tom now knew that he couldn't just live up to his ancestors expectations, he had to destroy them.

"How did you get down here?" A voice suddenly yelled out.

Tom tilted his head to see his younger self on his left, a smile slowly spread across his face, "The same way you did...of course." Tom said, approaching the Tom Riddle of the past. The boy opened his mouth to speak but the future example merely continued.

"Whatever else doesn't matter, you will understand soon." Tom said, striding forward reaching forward. The sixth year backed away, eyes wide.

"What do you-" the boy tried to say but the older man merely placed his hand over his face. Brown eyes widened, and the voice petered out to a small gurgle as black strands crawled over him.

Then with a high pitched scream, the school was swallowed by shadows, the figures disappeared in wisps of white smoke as black tendrils enveloped them. The darkness grew thicker and stronger with each inch enveloped. Until nothing was left but darkness, rolling like a thunder cloud.

Lucius knelt immobile on the floor of his study, unsure of how long he should wait or if he even should be. Suddenly the pages of the diary began to blacken, a faint yelling could be heard, at first high pitched and shrill then the book morphed and the scream changed to the low groan of pain from a man. Changing into a dark, human shaped figure, twisting and writhing in agony.

Nagini hissed continuously and circled around the figure, clearly very upset. The dark-black creature began to settle. Then started to rise, it moved like the dead, jerky and somehow disturbing.

Twisting his smokey head toward Lucius the wizard quickly knelt at the sight of the red eyes.

"My lord." He whispered

The figure rasped out "Not entirely Lucius...but soon. You will wait till I come to you again, until then you will collect every horcrux that you are able to obtain. No doubt one will be with Bella."

Lucius replied "Indeed my lord. I believe she guards the cup."

Tom peered at Lucius, then snorted...his future self had really used hufflepuff's cup as a horcrux? How gauche. "Very well, collect the rest and bring them here, the ring lies in my mother's ancestral home." Feeling the drain of his actions, Tom looked to Nagini who rose up to curl around the blacked-out shape as it began slowly seeping into her scales. Soon the black snake with red eyes lay in front of Lucius again.

"By the way...Lucius..." the snake hissed, Lucius looked up. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Should you fail me, or speak of this to anyone' the snake suddenly leapt forward to expose dripping fangs inches from the blonde's face. 'I might be tempted to remind you just how agonizing Nagini's bite is, and how very long it takes to die from it." Was hissed lowly in front of the wizard. Lucius paled even more at the threat and bowed.

"Believe me my Lord, I will not fail you." He said earnestly.

"Good, do as I say and you will be rewarded Lucius. " The snake hissed, then backed away and slithered up the chimney of the fireplace, paying no heed to the burning flames, showing Lucius how easily the snake had slipped in before. Collapsing into his chair in relief, Lucius promptly closed his eyes, the days sudden turn too weakening to do anything else and soon had passed out rather inelegantly in his armchair.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Of rain and bubble baths.

Tom reentered 12 Grimmauld through a hole in the side of the house that came out into the laundry room. Since Harry had brought Nagini into the house he was able to enter easily. Slithering up the stairs he came into the kitchen. Where a house elf had been cleaning away the dinner plates after sending Harry upstairs for a bath. At the sight of the snake Kreacher froze in terror, the floating plates shook and crashed to the ground, splintering into fragments.

 _"Ooooooh, a house elf...can we eat him Tommy?"_ Nagini hissed internally to Tom.

 _"No..I believe this is the one who takes care of Harry."_ Tom hissed back, then seeing the house-elf quivering he attempted to calm him.

"Be still, Kreacher. I have no need to harm you." The snake hissed in english to the elf.

"Yo-you knows Kreachers name..but...Kreacher knows that voice...yous is _Lord Voldemort!"_ Kreacher shrieked, falling to the ground the house-elf begged "Please don't hurts little master my lord...Kreacher will go back to cave and drink the awful water again...just please don't hurts little Harry because of Kreacher!" The elf was sobbing by this point, rocking back and forth while tugging on his long ears. Tom came closer to the wretched looking thing. Awful water in a cave? Not the Emerald potion? Tom narrowed his eyes and hissed "Legilimens" and watched as the scene unfolded in the Crystal cave. That explained how his locket had ended up inside the Black house at least. Kreacher had disapparated back to his master. And then...Regulus had stolen the locket resulting in his drowning by the Inferi.

Tom began to wonder just how externally violent his future self had become. Certainly as a child he had been obsessed with the fear factor but how was poisoning one of his followers house-elves expected to help him? It had clearly backfired, Tom had no lacking in intelligence, he would've had no real need for the elf. Could've easily charmed one of the inferi to drink the water to test it. This little stunt his future self had pulled cost him a great deal, Tom thought furiously, though he'd encountered Harry because of it but still. Regulus had been valuable and loyal instead of a bootlicker, tactical. Tom had been counting on his survival of whatever downfall had occurred.

"I will not hurt Harry Kreacher, he is far too important." Tom hissed, then a quick

"Obliviate." Kreacher's eyes went white as his memories of the Cave and witnessing his Master's gruesome death faded away.

"Memora" replacing it with a memory of Kreacher taking care of an ill Regulus, until he passed away in his sleep in 1979.

"Master Voldemort?" Kreacher blinked, eyes clearing. Then bowed deeply, "How can lowly Kreacher serve the returned master?" He said quickly and reverently.

"Harry is to be my pupil, continue to tend to him."

"Oh, yes master, Kreacher made sure the little master was safe from dirty muggles and _Dumbledore_." Kreacher stated, snarling the headmaster's name.

"Dumbledore is interested in Harry too?" Tom remarked curiosity peaked..."Why?"

"Kreacher does not know my Lord, Master Phineus says that hes is looking for Master Harry and calls him Potter." Tom narrowed his eyes, Harry wasn't a Black, but a Potter? Interesting.

Harry was so excited, his birthday was in just a couple days, it was like he couldn't sit still. He giggled splashing at the water in the tub, but instead of overflowing the bubbles and water just rose up an invisible barrier and splashed back down. His rubber ducky quacked and squeaked as it dove under and over the water, paddling quickly around Harry, quacking all the while trying to escape from the little steamboat that chased it. Puffing out of it's little grey smoke stack were soap bubbles that either made the bath bubblier or Harry would catch them and rub it into his hair. Harry giggled and dove under the water to rinse the soap out, coming back up he shook his head free of water as nagini nudged the door open with her head and entered.

Harry smiled happily _"Nagini!"_

 _"Hello little hatchling."_ Nagini crooned, she pulled one of the blue towels off the silver hook and flicked it over Harry's shoulders as he got out, Harry pulled the warmed cloth around himself beaming.

 _" I went looking for you after my lessons. Where'd you go?"_ harry said, he had been afraid that the snake had gone away for good when he couldn't find her.

 _"I was helping Tom."_

 _"Ooooooh."_ Harry said, he went to his room and pulled out his pajamas. Putting on his bottoms he hopped up on the bed to tug on his shirt. The glass of pink milk on the stand began to vibrate, then with a burst little blue sparks it floated over to the child, hovering in front of his nose. Harry grinned and made sure to drink it all, when he was done the glass Vanished

 _"It's my birthday soon!"_ Harry hissed bouncing on the bed slightly.

 _"Oh? What would you like?"_ Nagini hissed, twisting up the bedpost and coiling next to Harry, she reached up to bite at his wet hairs, trying to put them in order. Harry giggled as Nagini ran her fangs through his hair, careful not to scratch him.

" _I asked Kreacher if he could bring me a toady flower for my garden."_ Harry said, laying on his belly reaching under the pillow and picked up the locket. The gold metal sparked lively when he held in in his hands.

 _"Hello Harry."_ It hissed out,

 _"Oh hiya Tom!"_ Harry replied to the piece _"you sound better now."_ Harry said happily, the voice was strong and clear this time instead of raspy.

 _"I am feeling better thank you Harry, would you like to come inside? I have some books I'd like to show you."_

 _"Okay!"_

At Harry's exclaim the locket opened, he and Nagini made the falling trip again. When his feet connected to the ground, Harry looked around and his green eyes widened. It was all so different! Instead of the grey, misty alley from before there was now a bustling black and white street. With vendors and shopfronts lining the street, wizarding customers bustled around and all around there was a clamor of voices.

Harry was stunned, he had never seen so many people before in his life! He went up to a storefront with a real live owl in the window, it let out a sharp hoot whenever someone passed by. Harry went from one window to the next, pressing his face against the glass to peer inside. Suddenly a group of boys ran past him, hooting and yelling, one of them even looked his age! Curious he darted after them, chasing them through the throngs of people/memories.

They all crowded around a storefront, gasping and nudging each other. Harry peered around one of them to see a sleek, dark brown broomstick. The handle gleamed with curly silver lettering naming it 'The Cleansweep seven'

Harry gazed transfixed at the racing broom, he had read about Quidditch in some books he'd found in an old dusty bedroom (There had also been some non-moving pictures of ladies without clothes, on funny-looking metal things, Harry hadn't been sure what to make of those and had decided not to mention it to Kreacher.)

Grandmother had called Quidditch 'A useless absurdity' but to Harry it sounded wonderful, imagine being able to fly in the air like an owl or a doxie! Harry giggled and ran around with his arms spread, chirping like a little bird, he hopped on the stones one by one till he suddenly bumped into something solid.

 _"Be careful Harry, or Nagini might just eat you."_ Tom said with a chuckling hiss, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him upright.

Nagini huffed, and flicked her head _"I never enjoy birds, too many little bones."_

Harry smiled and looked up at his friend, _"This place is so neat, I've never been to a place like this before!"_

Nagini curled her large body around Tom's shoulders, the wizard easily supporting her weight. Tom placed his palm on top of Harry's head and steered him down the alleyway again.

 _"Never?"_

Harry shook his head,

 _"Huh uh my grandmother's house elf, Kreacher, said It's not safe for me to leave the house."_

 _"Hmmm, perhaps he's right."_ Tom said..if Dumbledore was looking for Harry then the boy was safer inside the invisible house. Out in public the old man would find him in an instant. Tom's eyes narrowed as he thought about the headmaster, to have searched this long for the boy must mean Harry was of great value to the old coot.

Walking further down the road the people thinned, when they made the turn to go to Tom's store it grew darker. Harry looked up, an old sign said 'Knockturn Alley' pointing the way they were going. The memories here wore torn robes, and some walked with hunched postures. The streets here was quieter, instead of clamoring the memories spoke to each other in lower voices debating and bargaining privately.

With a ding Tom pulled open the door and ushered Harry inside. Passing through the changed door they walked into the study room. Nagini hissed in happiness and slithered down and over to the fire, warming her coils. Tom walked over to the desk and beckoned Harry closer,

"Now, what have you learned so far?" Tom said, switching back to English and standing over two stacks of books.

"Uncle Phineas teaches me History of magic and potions theory, Grandmother teaches me my numbers and et..eti-kick." Harry said, stumbling over the last word.

"Etiquette?" Tom asked, placing some books in the stack to the side.

"Yeah! How to behave properly and stuff." Harry said with a wide grin, Tom looked over his shoulder at the little boy, at his wild curly hair, his bright green eyes and smiling mouth. Almost the exact opposite of pureblood sentiment really but Tom smiled and turned back to the books. Whatever, Harry belonged to him, if any of his followers had a complaint they could tell him personally. Tom wished they would, his smile turned to a dark smirk.

"Good, for now we'll cover magical theory but first could you do something for me Harry?"

"Sure!" Harry exclaimed, happy to help.

Tom pulled out his wand and handed it to the six-year old. Harry was shocked and took it with slight trepidation, he had never really seen a real one, let alone held it. The wood hummed pleasantly and grew warmer, he looked at Tom nervously.

"What do I do?" Harry asked

"Just give it a wave."

Harry raised the wand above his head like he'd seen in his books, curling his little fingers tighter around the handle he jerked it at the stone ceiling, with a flash and a loud thunderclap the stone began to rain. Harry shrieked in fright and dove for Tom dropping the wand. The water was torrentuous, soaking the rug and books but Tom merely began to laugh. Wind tore at his hair, his clothes saturated he laughed like he had when Harry had first introduced himself. Harry clutched at Tom's pants leg, looking up in confusion. After a brief moment in which Tom composed himself slightly he knelt down and gathered Harry into one arm, and picked up the wand with his other hand.

Harry found himself being lifted up into the air, with a wave from Tom and a muttered "Finite, Exaresco" the rain stopped and every droplet of water Vanished. Leaving the room as dry as before, Tom had a huge smile on his face, he rubbed the boy's head messing his hair even more.

"Perfect Harry. Remarkable" Harry beamed, happy that he hadn't done something wrong.

 _"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY HATCHLING, YOU DIDN'T JUST HAVE A LAKE DUMPED ON YOUR HEAD!"_ Nagini hissed furiously, coming out from under the couch where she had been forced to quickly hide from the sudden storm. Tom began to laugh again, Harry couldn't help but start to giggle as well at the sight of the snake crawling back to the fireplace in a slight humph.

 _"Sorry Nagini!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**A few Hours Earlier- right before Tom met Kreacher**

Tom looked around the muggle neighborhood, all was quiet. He slithered out slowly, blending with the shadows. He had gone to Lucius that morning, the wizard had been quivering in fright, his hands slashed and bleeding. He had been able to locate the cup, but had no idea where the diadem was. Apparently his future self had refused to share it's location with his followers, and when the fool had gone to fetch the ring in the Gaunt House, his spellwork had not been strong enough to get through the enchantments. Therefore Tom had to travel there himself, he wouldn't be gone for long, his powers were now enough to travel through the shadows, a 'bastardization of apparation' Dumbledore proclaimed when Tom had demonstrated it.

For an old man with such an imagination he lacked creativity. Tom thought absentmindedly, slithering through the underbrush of the overgrown yard of his ancestors home. Tom reared up and looked at the house, his face twisted into a disgusted sneer. A metal gate hung slightly open, rusted and covered in vines, the entire yard had transformed into a dark green jungle of ferns and weeds. Nudging the gate open wider with a loud creak, Tom made little noise as he slithered along the path. He made his way up to the old wooden door, on it hung the long decimated head of a snake, it's body lay shriveled below it. Nagini inside him hissed in rage _"A snake! They killed a magic snake!"_ Tom shushed her gently, _"They were mad mother. Delusional"_

Tom pushed the door open with a loud creak, it's hinges rusty and worn. The place was still disgusting, caked with a layer of dust and smelled like mold. Extremely old, very rotted food still lay on the table, the floor, chairs. Absolute squalor even before the house had been abandoned. Slithering inside Tom paused when a voice hissed out around him. Seeming to come from the shadows of the shack it chanted,

 _"Hissy, hissy, little snakey, Slither on the floor. You be good to Morfin. Or he'll nail you to the door!"_

Then with a screaming cackle a white figure whooshed out from the ceiling,. It rushed at Tom dancing around the black snake. Tom gazed at the figure, long, filthy hair and beard. Torn robes, no shoes, and small insane eyes. It was the ghost of Morfin Gaunt, clearly after his death in Azkaban the ghost had made it's way back here.

 _"You aint welcome! NO you aint! Get out snakey! OUT OUT OUT!"_ He shrieked. Tom narrowed his eyes... he did not intend to deal with this mad fool once again. Tom hissed " _Silencio"_

Paying no heed to the silent screaming that caused, Tom went further inside the house. He shook his head, how the family had allowed such madness to fester in the line was unforgivable. Marrying their cousins consistently, Tom gave a snake-like snort as he moved through the house, the fools. Magic could not be bound inside one family, otherwise it would weaken and mutate where it could not grow. Even the Malfoys knew that, and they were pampered imbeciles.

Shaking off his petty annoyances Tom focused on why he was really here he slithered to the back of the shack. Tom struck down at the floorboards, fangs sinking deep into the old wood, Nagini's venom burned away a hole to reveal a magical barrier, oozing red around a golden box. Tom looked at the box, his red eyes glowing brighter. The barrier began to vibrate then shattered, red shards wisping away. Tom nudged the box open and inside lay the ring, black and gold and truthfully...rather ugly. But Tom never had much cared about that, it's value to him had been what it represented.

 _"Are you leaving again Tommy?"_ Nagini asked

 _"Only for a moment, it shouldn't take long"_ Tom murmured, focusing on the ring. Then once more the blackness seeped out of Nagini and into the horcrux.

Tom landed on his feet inside with a barely audible breath. Looking around him he sneered, overhead towered a decrepit looking building, and here he had sworn he would never return to this place.

Eyes hardening Tom strode up the walk to the steps of the orphanage, opening the door with a push of a hand. Everything was silent and Tom quickly realized what was wrong, there were no memories here. Everything was silence, the clock still ticked in the living room, echoing in the quiet.

"Are you here to adopt me?"

Tom spun around, whipping out his wand instinctively, beyond the point of his wand were two wide brown eyes. A small, pale boy stood before him. About four years old and dressed in dirty, patchy clothes, the child had a wild look in his eyes, as if he weren't quite human.

Tom lowered his wand.."Where is everyone?" he asked softly

Young Tom looked up, "Everybody was mean to me so I sent them away. I can make anybody go away, if I don't like them." a dark smirk curling his cherub mouth. Then suddenly brightened in a smile, "Do you wanna see my collection?"

Tom stared for a moment, the slowly nodded. The little boy grabbed his sleeve and tugged, leading the older man up the stairs. Pulling him over to an attic room, the boy entered the sad little space. Tom looked around, everything seemed even smaller and more depressing than he remembered. Thin covers over a hard bare cot with one nearly flat pillow and the window gave very little light.

Little Tom gestured the older inside, Tom ducked in and stood in the middle of the room. The young boy rummaged inside a wardrobe then pulled out a light brown box. Placing it on the bed young Tom opened it, the man peered into the old cigar box. Inside was Billy's yoyo, Jessica's hair pin, a bouncy ball, Mrs Mallory's stopwatch, and a red and green string bracelet and various other knickknacks. Tom picked up the little bracelet, he had totally forgotten about stealing that.

Little Tom looked up, "I saw Missy give that to Sarah."

"Why did you take it?"

"Because I wanted it. And when I have a friend they'll wear it all the time"

"Would you like a friend?" Tom said softly, turning the bracelet over

"Yes...I want someone to play with, someone who won't ever leave. I'll teach them all sorts of games and stuff and keep them safe from all the mean kids."

Tom smiled, "I have a friend like that, his name is Harry."

The boy peered up "Harry? Is he nice?"

"Yes he's very nice, he's a little boy too, you could meet him if you want."

"I can? How?" Tom exclaimed, eyes bright.

"Just take my hand, and then we'll go to him."

The little memory didn't think twice with a wide grin he placed his palm in Tom's. And then everything went black.

Burning...Tom opened his mouth but nothing came...his entire being burned like he had been Ignited, clutching at his face Tom thrashed in agony. Suddenly sound came to his ears again and his scream burst out. Eyes opening to take in the Gaunt shack but he could see nothing. Launching forward with a demonic scream Tom began to destroy the room, he was a black visage, smoke swirling around his form. He slammed himself against the walls, clawing at them and tearing at the floor leaving great black scratchmarks. His magic swirled around him like a black tornado shattering the old plates, window and mirror.

 _"TOMMY!"_ Nagini screamed, launching her heavy body around him she restrained Tom as he shook and thrashed on his knees. When the tremors subsided after a time Tom opened his eyes and breathed in deeply.

" _Tom_? _"_ Nagini prodded worriedly, sniffing at him.

 _"I'm fine Nagini. in fact..'_ Tom looked at her and smiled, a dark...sinister smile, _'my powers are growing stronger."_ Nagini loosened her grip as Tom stood, walking to the cracked full mirror he looked, standing in front of him was something quite like a person. Shades of blackish grey outlined muscles, jaw and hair. Crimson red eyes with a black snake-like pupil radiated cold satisfaction

" _Soon I will be free."_

Seeping into Nagini Tom vanished in black smoke

 **Next chapter should be in a couple days! ^_^ and thanks for reviewing duckies!**

 **its a little short cuz writers block stinks XP**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Of insatiable curiosity

Inside the Black House everything was suspiciously quiet, the doxies snoozed in the little crevices in the thick draperies. Up along the stairwell a small tuft of black hair could be seen hiding. Harry giggled softly and peered down between the wooden bars, then he began to swiftly crawl down the carpeted stairs, silent as a mouse.

Grandmother looked up from a book she was reading and arched one fine eyebrow, Harrison merely paused on his knees and gave her his best puppy dog face, her face twitched as if it was trying to smile then with a slight shake muttered 'hmph' and continued reading.

Harry beamed and kept low, crawling on his belly down the last flight of stairs. He began to tiptoe to the drawing room door which was ever so slightly open. As he came closer he saw the table was decorated in a new cloth and five brightly wrapped packages lay stacked atop one another. The silver one at the top even had a Bow Fairy. She adjusted the ribbons trailing from her and fluffed her curled wings, happy to be presented. Looking towards the door she saw Harry who froze, she cocked her head, white sparkly skin glittering. Harry smiled and waved at her, the fairy let out a musical giggle and waved back.

Suddenly Harry felt a non-painful tug on his ear and the drawing room door snapped shut. Spinning around he saw Kreacher standing there with a tapping foot and a fondly exasperated expression on his face.

"Young Master...just what are you doing?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Nooooothing."

Kreacher crossed his arms and raised a hairless eyebrow.

"It looks to Kreacher as if Master was trying to sneak a peek at his presents before it is finished,"

Harry rubbed his head but his grin did not disappear, it only grew wider. "It's always so pretty." He said happily, Kreacher had been shooing Harry away from his parties ever since the boy realized just what a party was.

Kreacher just couldn't be truly annoyed, especially on the little masters birthday. He gave a deep sigh and shook his head, smiling.

"Go on and play Young Master, I believe Master Phineus has something he'd like to give you before the party." Gifts were often a magic spell in and of themselves for children, as Harry grinned and ran up the stairs again towards the Library.

"Why are you always running young one?" Phineus remarked as Harry burst into the room.

"It makes me happy." Harry remarked, his uncle snorted.

"Hyper is more accurate." He muttered, then waved his hand.

"Do me a favor young one' he gestured to a medium sized jewelry box sitting below his portrait 'open this"

Harry had to stand on tiptoe to reach it, but he managed to open it, inside was a large golden ring. The boy picked it up and brought it to his face.

"What is it?" He asked examining it.

"It is the Black family ring, worn by the eldest heir." Harry put in on his ring finger and looked up.

"But I thought I wasn't really born a Black."

Phineus chuckled, "No you aren't, but I am and I say that you are the Black heir." The ring glowed and shrunk to fit the tiny finger. Harry sent his uncle a wide smile.

"Thank you Uncle!" He exclaimed happily then his face lit up in excitement, "I'm gonna go show Grandmother Walburga!" He zoomed out of the library, Phineus looked up and sighed with defeat.

Far away, another life away, over mountains and hills, over black choppy waters and cold grey stone there is a prison. It is not prison like muggles know, the name rings with darkness and fear. Every wizard tried to avoid talking about it, and if possible avoid going there at all costs.

Azkaban

On the lower level inside the cavernous fortress is a long hall with many cells, a lone guardsman wanders down the hallway, his wand in a state of _Lumos_. He is a young man just assigned to the prison and he would do anything to be sent away. This place was hell on earth he thought to himself.

"..Hey" a voice called out to him the young man, jumpy and frightened, yelped then pointed his wand at the cell where the voice came from. The tip of his wand illuminated a face hanging out from the cell, arms thrust through the bars as well so that the man was resting on them. Sunken black eyes, paper thin white skin and scraggly black hair hung to his shoulders. His dirty face rough with stubble.

"W-w-what do you want?" The boy stuttered

Sirius Black smiled, he knew he looked deranged, and well...scaring the piss out of these guards was the only fun he had in this shithole.

He reached up to scratch at his chin, fingernails scraped against short hairs loudly. They sent trimming and cleaning spells through the place every month or so, so that the prisoners didn't simply die by choking themselves with their own hair or cutting their wrists with long fingernails.

"You gonna finish that?" Sirius finally asked gesturing to the paper in the boys robe, a black and white quidditch player zoomed in and out of the main picture. The boy jumped then looked down at the paper, having forgotten he even had it.

"N-no." He said, fingers trembling he clutched the paper and held it out, rustling slightly as it trembled. Sirius reached up and took it, sending the terrified wizard one last smile he leaned forward and said.

"Thanks." Then retreated to sit on his bed, the guard blinked then without a word spun around and hurried away.

Sirius couldn't resist a chuckle as he opened up the newspaper and started to read, guys like that were such easy marks.

His smile quickly died as he turned the page to an article called 'The Boy Who lived and his Progress' in the picture was Albus Dumbledore with a hand on the shoulder of a short round faced boy who looked ever so slightly terrified at having his picture taken. Behind them stood a gaggle of little red heads and their two parents. The picture read, "The Boy Who Lived Neville Longbottom with his friends the Weasleys during summer vacation."

Sirius could care less about the short kid in the picture, or Dumbledore, he only had eyes for the boy in horn rimmed glasses standing _behind_ Dumbledore, about 10 years old. And even then the only thing he could see...was a rat, a little brown rat _with_ _a missing toe_.

Pettigew...was alive, he began to laugh, it echoed through the walls his voice cackling in near madness. He launched to his feet, shaking, oh he'd find the rat Sirius thought furiously as he clutched the paper staring with deranged eyes at the little traitor, he'd find him, and let the dog in him have some fun with the rodent. Throwing the paper aside it hit him.

Padfoot, what if the Dementors could only see what they can feel? If they couldn't feel Padfoot..then maybe...Sirius began to get excited...he peered out of the cell bars to check for guards. Seeing none he closed his eyes and breathed deep The change came quickly as he sunk to all fours, fur sprouting and fingernails changing to claws, teeth sharpening and ears shrinking then growing from his head.

Sirius shook his fur, then breathed in, his emaciated body drawing in on itself he stepped forward and through the bars. He slipped through easily, Sirius looked behind him, then snorted, shaking his fur. He loped towards the end of the hallway gaining speed as he ran towards a window, gathering what little strength he had left he aimed and leapt through the bars again. Landing outside with e heavy 'thump', Sirius rested for a moment. A rustle of cloth and he jerked up, at least twenty dementors were patrolling the beach. One quite near him paused and turned towards him, floating closer Sirius froze. The dementor seemed to be confused, turning one way then the other. The dog let out a breath as the floating spectre lost interest and continued down the beach. Sirius knew he had little time before they discovered him missing, so he forced himself up and ran forward again, launching himself into the sea.

Crashing into the water Sirius started to paddle, it would be a long swim, but he would rather die trying than turn back around to that...place. He didn't plan on dying though, his eyes glowed with rage and a small snarl made it way over the waves, no he had far too much fun planned with a couple of old friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Of escapees and late nights

Along the coast of the UK there is the town of Withernsea, bordering Holmpton. The scenic countryside was a thriving tourist attraction in the spring and summer dotted with a few houses that only added to the seaside charm. But with the summer months winding down the crashing of the waves and howling winds were the only sounds.

Sirius Black the dog rested in the grassy overgrowth at the forests edge, as the setting sun threw its orange rays into the sky. He had paddled for hours in the seemingly endless ocean, exhausted and freezing but unwilling to give up. Finally he had crawled onto the shore of what he was pretty sure was the UK and collapsed in the thin treeline. He looked up and gazed at the sky, his black dog eyes reflecting the light. He hadn't realized just how beautiful the sky was until he'd had to live for nearly seven years in constant shadowed twilight. In Azkaban there was a spell of darkness over the place that no amount of Lumos could alleviate. Sirius wasn't sure if it had been an enchantment, or if the sheer number of Dementors in the place simply sucked out every literal ray of hope. But now he was free….and he felt like chasing something.

…..Okay so maybe Padfoot wanted to chase something, but Sirius enjoyed nothing more than the adrenaline rush of indulging his instincts and acting like a dog.

Pun intended Sirius thought, letting out a huffing chuckle. He perked up his ears at a rustling in the bushes some feet from him. He crouched, belly to the ground, crawling forward under the brush, keeping as silent as he could. Coming to a low, vine-covered brick wall he peeked over it and saw a cat….Sirius narrowed his eyes and smirked, looking quite the cartoonish image as a dog.

Ohoho this was his lucky day, he peered at the medium sized feline. The orange fur like a mane, its tail swished back and forth in agitation. The cat was hunting something too, Sirius took his chance when the cat turned its back to him and crouched. He bunched his hind legs and dug his dewclaws into the soil. With an explosion of movement he launched himself up and over at his prey. Just as he almost landed on it, the cat…ran backwards, leaving Sirius to crash face first into an overgrown tomato bush. The impact and Sirius's malnourishment winded him for a moment, staggering when he rose. He caught his balance and shook his head, flinging tomato seeds and gunk from his fur. Sirius looked around; he had found himself and an old, forgotten back yard, the vegetable garden and flower beds long since neglected. The grass grew knee length everywhere, brushing up against the cracked glass doors of the house. Suddenly the tip of an orange tail bushed his nose. Looking down he saw nothing but when he brought his eyes up he saw the cat perched on an overturned flower pot. Its bottlebrush tail swaying gently to and fro, the cat stared at him with eyes as ocher as the sunlight still gleaming behind him. Sirius quelled his dog instinct to lunge and peered back, the cat had outsmarted him, HIM an actual human in a dog body.

The cat stayed still as Sirius came closer; he arched his neck and sniffed. There was something about this cat that didn't seem quite..ordinary. His scent had a tinge of _something_ to it, which sparked a feeling in Sirius that this cat was just like him. An animal with an awareness of thought, cleverness beyond instinct, the cat mimicked Sirius and bent in, smelling his scent as well. Sirius felt a rough tongue against his fur and skin, cleaning him of the leaf bits and seeds still clinging to his fur. With a rumble of his stomach Sirius's hunger made itself known, the cat pulled back and its tail twitched up. Turning, the orange feline jumped into the grass, the tip of his tail lifted above the brush like blades of the lawn. He went to the screen door and hopped on a broken cement stoop, looking back at Sirius, he let out a deep meow. Sirius cocked his head at the summons, but crossed the yard to the door as the tip of the cat's tail disappeared into a hole in the door and screen, Sirius squeezed through the medium sized gap in the door, almost thankful he was so skinny…..almost.

Finding himself inside a kitchen he realized that it was absolutely no better than the outside, dust and stains covered every surface, the stove a stained and blackened piece of ancient muggle metal. The double sink was piled with old dirty plates and what seemed to be a large metal pot. The cat jumped up onto the counter and began to paw inside it, multiple sets of frantic squeaking echoing in the empty room. With un-animal like dexterity the cat revealed a rat clenched in its left paw, claws curled around its wriggling grey body, with a flick he tossed the rodent at the black dog sitting on the faded tile. Sirius snatched it out of the air and crunched down, snapping its neck. He crouched to devour the fat rat, catching it in his paws and tearing. He had a brief thought of Peter and growled, daydreaming that the bastard was the rat between his teeth right now. Licking his chops he looked up at the cat again as it jumped down and sauntered through a doorway. Curiosity overtook him, so he went to the sink bracing his paws on the edge, and looked inside. About six or so fat rats were inside the old steel pot, squeaking and panicking. Bits of stale bread, rotten tomatoes, and what seemed to be moldy cheese lined the bottom. The cat had made it's own rat trap.

A deep meow reverberated through the house, Sirius felt like the cat was calling him. He pushed off the sink and walked through the doorway deeper into the house. Looking around the old living room he realized that his assumption of a mere muggle house was wrong. There were magical items here and there, a large silver sneakoscope, an ancient broomstick that even James wouldn't have ridden on. And what looked to be a floor length vanity mirror, with the words _kooL nopU yhT ymenE_ inscribed at the top, as Sirius came towards it; other faces appeared in the foggy reflection. One was Peter, and the others he recognized as Aurors from their uniforms and steely expressions. Slightly startled he realized it was a Foe glass, a very, very old one, which he thought had been impossible. Each one only lasted twenty years or so. Walking around the Glass he glanced up. There was an ancient magical portrait hanging on the wall above a long cold fireplace, a faded blonde woman in a long, ruffled robe was waltzing with a wizard in clothes just as ornate.

However the smooth movements of this magical painting were missing. The figures jerked in some horrific impersonation of the waltz, seeming immobile except for some kind of terrible twitching one moment, then violently lurching and twisting the next. The two figures grasped at each others' faded figures, fingers clutching desperately at the folds of their clothing. As Sirius stared; slightly disturbed, but unable to look away a sound began to come from the portrait. Scratchy and faint at first, it soon grew in volume, it was the sobbing of a woman.

It was a sound Sirius knew well, as a former Auror he had many times heard the despair of a woman who had lost everything, children…family...husband. This was the despair of one who has lost everything dear in life, now their mind is the last thing to forfeit. Sirius was frozen, eyes locked on the morbidly dancing figures, he found himself gazing at the face of the woman. As the crying echoed in the darkened space she seemed to turn her head away from her partner to stare at Sirius fully, and with a twisting of his stomach he realized that she had no eyes. Merely two yellowed white holes, seeming to bleed down over her cheeks to her chin, leaving twin stains,..Disturbed and feeling sick, he finally tore his own eyes away unable to watch any longer. Another meow resounded, deeper this time.

Just where was this cat leading him? Who the hell lived in this house?

Sirius went down the connecting hallway, the mustiness growing worse further in. As he rounded a dimly lit corner he found himself at a door, the cat sat in front of it staring at him. Sirius walked closer and suddenly his fur began to rise and tingle, it felt…..like magic.

But, something was wrong, this feeling was _tainted_. The shadows near the door seemed to warp and reach toward him, like grasping skeletal fingers, reaching along the hallway at his shadow. Sirius tried to back up but he was suddenly assaulted with a horrific feeling of loneliness, anger, fear, devastation and _love_. A swell of love so great it nearly brought tears to his eyes. Suddenly the cat arched its back, orange fur standing up on end, making it seem three times bigger. His eyes glowed bright yellow and he let out a growling hiss and yowled, so shrill it was ear splitting. Sirius shook his head and yelped, the shadows and pressure of the magic retreated as if afraid, and everything was soon as still as before.

The thought crossed his mind again…just _where_ had this cat taken him?!

The cat settled down again and cocked its head, staring at him. Sirius suddenly had a thought that the cat was asking him if he was ready.

Ready for what?

The cat turned and pawed the door, old hinges creaking as it opened inward. The cat looked back and flicked its tail, like 'come on'

Sirius followed the cat inside the room, it seemed to be a large back room that took up most of the medium sized house. Inside was a long table, stained with brownish green potion spills, it had burn marks everywhere even a large blackened hole in the middle.

As he walked along the table to the back, the cat walked on top of it, weaving over measuring scales and around potion flask trays. There was something strange here as well; these instruments all seemed to be a collection of ancient magical tools and more modern ones. Who likes potions that much? Sirius wondered, trying to resist the urge to sniff something. Well, maybe Snape he thought with an inward chuckle. Coming to the end of the table at the other side of the room he noticed a large glass sphere some feet away on a stone base with a shimmering silver liquid in it. It was opaque, white and cloudy, and seemed to emit light, casting moving shadows everywhere. He moved in to take a closer look, the liquid looked a little familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

With a clash and a bang Sirius realized they weren't alone, he turned and crouched baring his teeth, lips curled in a silent growl.

The culprit turned out to be an old wizard, coming into the room from a side closet, grumbling to no one in particular he went to a huge iron cauldron, bubbling away over a blue flame near the sphere. He snatched up a cutting board from a smaller table next to it with what looked to be very old diced pieces of dragon tongue on it. Sirius blanched as the smell hit him, and then he sneezed.

The man dropped the rotten ingredients and whipped around looking frantically; holding his wand out in a threatening manner, the thin hand trembling to keep the tip up. Turning this way and that as if he couldn't see very well, he began to shout in a weak, raspy tone.

"Who's there? Show yourselves, cowards!"

Sirius wasn't sure what to do, if he transformed he might be recognized, if he didn't who knows what this crazy wizard would do, wasn't there tongue of dog somewhere in potions?

Suddenly the old man seemed to focus on Sirius, peering at him with narrowed eyes that suddenly widened. Flailing his wand around he began to scream,

"NO! NO! _I'M SO CLOSE YOU CAN'T HAVE HER_ _!_ " He flung himself onto the base of the silver orb and tried to shield it from the black dog, he was trembling and spitting, his free hand clutching at the sphere, continuing to yell.

"I won't let a Grim take her away from me now!" His milky, sunken eyes were deranged, staring wide eyed at the black dog in front of him. Sirius…was confused, this was way too weird to deal with. He sort of just wanted to bite everything right now, his lips pulled back into a snarl, continuing into a growl low in his belly.

With one more very annoying very _shrill_ yowl, the cat seemed to interrupt their little dispute. The wizard startled, turning to where the sound came from. Focusing on the fluffy orange blur,

"Cypress?" He muttered, lowering the wand slightly. Sirius relaxed a bit and looked up at the cat perched on the table. Cypress (apparently that was his name) looked down and purred, hopping down onto the floor he came over to Sirius and rubbed up against him, tail moving under the dog's snout, his vibrations calming Sirius's tense nerves. Circling to a spot in front of Sirius Cypress stared into his eyes, opened his mouth and let out a quieter, low meow. As his eyes began to glow a bright yellow, Sirius couldn't explain what he felt then, it was like thoughts inside his head that he didn't think, telling him to change.

Sirius felt alarmed at first, but soon realized that there was no pull of magic. The thoughts weren't forcing the transformation, they were just there floating in his head. Staring at the cat he felt a sense of reassurance, like the cat was telling him it was okay.

So Sirius decided to throw caution out the window and trust a cat…this was blasphemy.

But, he inhaled and closed his eyes, allowing his body to shift. About seven seconds later; a black haired man in grey robes was crouching on the floor. Standing slowly he kept his eyes glued on the old man and his wand…constant vigilance after all.

The old man gaped at the scraggly figure in his lab then peered further.

"Y-You're a wizard?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah..didn't mean to intrude but uhh, you know." His voice was scratchy but deep, looking down at the cat he gestured.

"Blame him, he brought me here." The cat looked up at him sharply and narrowed his eyes his tail waving behind him as if annoyed. With a flick of his tail and a cat chuff he strolled over to the old man.

The old man hesitated but when Cypress rubbed against him he reached out to pet the orange cat, "He was my wife's cat, he always was clever and stayed with me all these years, I guess he wouldn't have brought you here if you were dangerous." Sirius held in the sudden urge to snort in laughter. Most of the wizarding world would disagree with that.

"Yeah, I was an Auror..." Sirius trailed off, he actually…felt awkward. He wasn't sure how to deal with people now, he operated best as an animal most days.

"Was? What are you now then?" The man inquired, lowering the pointed wand and slowly getting to his feet with difficulty.

Sirius stared at the ground scowling, mood souring even more, "I'm a guy that lost everything...all in one night."

The old wizard stared in silence, and then stepped forward. "I know what it is you feel, to have your life ripped out from under your feet: To have everything you love swept away."

"All because you couldn't see what was right in front you!" Sirius burst out, slamming his fist onto the table, shattering empty potion bottles onto the floor. Sirius breathed hard in growling breaths, his eyes just barely turning black.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he found the grey haired wizard in front on his face. This close he could see the milky grey of his pupils, his skin a pasty white from no sunlight and hovering over potion filled cauldrons.

"That is why we fight, to fail and live for we return stronger, in magic and knowledge so that next time we will not fail!" He clutched Sirius's arms and stared him in the eyes.

The man pulled Sirius along towards the silver sphere, continuing to speak "You see, all must perish, it is the way of the world, but it is what we do with our last moments that define us. We can either choose to fade into nothingness or we can be remembered for all time." Sirius allowed himself to be led, listening to the wizard's rambling.

"When I was a young man, I was at the peak of my career, I was a famous wandmaker. My cypress wands were only for the best, the heroes of the world who fought with them were fierce in battle and their deaths were stories still told today."

"I had a beautiful wife named Rosalee, she was the woman of my dreams and the mother of my children. We were so very happy and then, " The man's face became stricken with sadness,

"She got sick."

Sirius stayed silent as the wizard continued, "We tried every hospital, in every country, even some muggle medicines." The man choked out a sad laugh "But she was a veela, the disease was a slow deterioration of the mind, said to have been punishment for the veelas abandoning the sea..or so the legend goes. And no matter what we tried, no magic of that time could save her." The two men were stopped in front of the sphere now. The old man gazed at it, Sirius couldn't look away from the old man's face, trying to see the faded young man from the portrait.

"So I sat by my wife's side as she slowly died, growing thinner and frailer and I was losing her bit by bit. Then one night as I watched her sleep, so close to death, I swore to myself that I would save her. If it takes until my dying breath I will cure her."

Sirius spoke up despite himself, asking "You mean she didn't die then?"

The man looked at him and smiled, a small insane smile, "No, I found a way to keep her alive, what muggles call suspended animation."

Sirius now quickly looked at the sphere, slightly startled. Looking further in he could see a sleeping woman shrouded in white blonde hair through the silvery liquid. As the light shifted inside the sphere he soon recognized her face though it had been faded and distorted when he'd seen it. On the other side of the glass was the woman from the portrait. He could almost hear her grieving sobs again...

"That's..incredible." He said, unsure of what to say. The wizard pulled away and picked up his wand from the table next to the cauldron, lowering the flames below it slightly, then looked at Sirius. "I must say my friend, you seem like a rather desperate man, this may help us both. If you stay and assist, I could reward you." His eyes looked at Sirius with a touch of maddened desperation.

Sirius thought it over, "Sure, maybe." The old man grinned and shuffled back towards the closet, "I'll need a pinch of wormwort for the potion." Sirius was again looking at the sphere, though it slightly disturbed him somewhat and asked absentmindedly "By the way, what's the liquid inside? It looks familiar."

"Oh, it's Unicorn Blood." The old man threw over his shoulder as he went into the small side room.

...Sirius felt like his stomach had dropped and time had stood still. Dark eyes wide, his mind was for once a complete blank. He was..looking at unicorn blood

This entire huge sphere was filled with unicorn blood

Sirius felt his stomach lurch back up violently, he was pretty sure he was going to throw up now. Clapping a hand over his mouth Sirius fell to his knees and heaved violently, if there had been anything in his stomach more than some old bread crusts and a rat he would have puked. To even harm a unicorn was a kind of sin, to drain one of its blood was blasphemy against Magic itself. Sirius didn't even want to consider just how many unicorns….the sphere was _huge_...

Suddenly there was movement inside the silver orb, Sirius jerked up. The woman's eyes were open now, very close..and staring at him, they were blue. Sirius could only consider this detail as he stared newly stunned into the now thinner face of the woman in the painting.

Rosalee, her eyes were so so blue, filled with a misery Sirius had never seen before. Staring at him her lips moved slowly, mouthing,

'Help Me'

Sirius felt himself tear up, one drop sliding down his face. With a suppressed choke Sirius wrenched away from the sphere, turning his back and clasping his hand over his eyes, His hands trembled, what.. just what was he supposed to do...what the FUCK was he supposed to do?!

The wizard came back into the room, the rattle of a tray being set down could be heard over the wizard talking. "There isn't much but I found the best firewhiskey I have how about we have a few drinks huh, to celebrate?" Sirius composed himself and lowered his arm, turning around, keeping his face neutral. "Sounds good." He walked over to the old man and accepted a glass, immediately knocking it back and feeling the sharp burn, he held out his glass again unapologetically. The wizard simply chuckled and poured again, raising his own glass he toasted.

"To a hero's death." Sirius raised his glass and sipped the drink. The old wizard drank and poured himself another finger full, placing his wand on the tray, and walked over to the sphere.

"Magic and Science truly aren't so different you know that? They both strive to overcome the impossible, to prove that nothing stands in the way of progress, not even death." The old wizard's eyes gleamed with insanity and a life too long lived. Sirius swirled the glass in his right hand,

The wizard turned his head to look at Sirius, "I never asked you your name did I? How rude of me."

Sirius grunted "It's fine, I'm Sirius Black."

"Geraint Ollvander."

Sirius looked up from his glass "As in Ollivander's wands?"

The wizard nodded at him "Yes, my family has owned the practice since before wands were perfected. We've always been blessed with life spans longer than even a veelas." Looking disturbed he turned back towards the sphere, bringing a wrinkled hand up, stroking the glass.

"But I have to focus on helping my Rosa now." Rosalee came closer and smiled at Geraint, who gazed at her with love and torment across his face.

"Don't worry love, you'll be out soon. I've almost done it. You'll help me won't you Mister Black, help me find the cure?" turning toward Sirius. Sirius stared into the old Ollivanders deranged eyes.

"Sure, Geraint, I will." Geraint grinned maniacally and turned to the woman murmuring sweet nothings. Sirius stood there shaking; then, bringing one foot in front of the other silently, he walked towards the old man. Geraint didn't even notice, Rosalee was smiling at him from the other side of the glass, her eyes turned up in affection. Placing her hands on the glass she brought her face close and mouthed 'I love you' The old man's face lit up in happiness.

Just as Sirius said,

"Avada Kedavra." With a flash a green light which reflected off the sphere's surface Geraint Ollivander fell down dead, a small smile still on his mouth.

Sirius continued to shake, The old man's wand lowering in his hand, had he just..done the right thing? Geraint never would have stopped his maddened search, and with the crime of unicorn blood alone, he would have been sent to Azkaban for the last leg of his obviously long life when he was discovered. Rosalee would have been taken to the Unspeakables and studied, probably trapped within the Unicorn blood for years to come.

Sirius looked up at Rosalee, finding her at the bottom of the sphere, gazing at her dead husband. Looking up at Sirius she smiled sadly but her eyes were filled with gratitude. Floating up she stared Sirius in the eyes. After a moment she closed them one last time.

Sirius could do nothing else, but lift his stolen brown wand. He felt dread and horror for what he had done and was about to do, but he had no choice. No one could live like this. No one.

Pointing the tip at her he murmured the dreadful words again "Avada Kedavra." With a flash the green light encompassed her with a slight jerk, Rosalee's body then slowly drifted upwards, her beautiful blonde hair floating around her head as her face finally relaxed. Sirius dropped his arm, staring. Then walked to the small table and reached over to the bottle of firewhiskey, placing the glass he still held down, then picked up the bottle. Pressing it to his mouth Sirius consumed most of the contents. Ignoring the long sharp burn when he swallowed, he brought his foot up and pressed it against the iron cauldron still bubbling away, and shoved it onto its side with a crash. A foul smelling grey potion oozing out, Sirius took one last swig of alcohol and threw it into the flickering blue fire. Watching the flames flare up Sirius finally turned around, looking towards Cypress he gestured.

"Well, get out of here, unless you want to get roasted." He remarked softly, the cat merely cocked it's head at him and deftly jumped down from where he been perched on the old bench this whole time, stepping out of the room tail high.

Sirius looked at the dump around him, pointedly refusing to look at the two bodies near him. Looking down at the newly obtained wand he decided to test it, well he'd already cast an Unforgivable, why not the only other dark spell he'd actually learned about.

Pointing the wand at the blue fire he said lowly "Fiendfyre" A burst of flame shot from his wand, blowing his hair back with the heat. Sirius remained intent on the now red fireball growing bigger in the room, flicking his wand twice. Two more streams of fire shot out from his wand, one crashing into the ground with a loud cackle, hopping back up it was a grinning fiery imitation of a red cap. With the other flick and a growl the flame morphed into a flaming werewolf, snarling and snapping it's teeth. The main stream of fire was all Sirius was focused on though, rising higher until it brushed the top of the twelve foot high ceiling. With a burst of flame and a roar the fire took the shape of a Hungarian Horntail. Whipping it's tail around the dragon brought it down onto the grey cauldron, melting and crushing the cast iron easily.

Sirius didn't even flinch as the heat grew in the room. He merely stared the creatures down, exerting his magic and authority he gave them their orders.

"Destroy this place." The red cap cackled with glee and dove into the storage closet, the werewolf gave a loud howl and bounded past Sirius to the living room. The dragon roared and breathed a stream of fire around the back of the room, consuming the sphere. Sirius merely turned and left, the racing flames licked at his heels but he had complete control of the Fiendfyre and its path. Walking down the now burning hallway into the smoking living room he heard the werewolf attacking the kitchen, Pulling out his wand he shrunk the foe mirror and sneakoscope, accioing them tucking them away, these could be useful. He thought, sparing no more thought to the house or its occupants he apparated outside.

Standing at the forest's edge in the now darkened night he pointed his wand above the smoking house, "Protego Horribilis." A great wind seemed to rush through the trees, the leaves rustling violently. A translucent white shield seemed to fold around the house, trapping the Fiendfyre inside. Sirius dropped his hand and looked at the dark brown wand, this wand responded almost better to him than his own had.

With a meow and a brush of his tail Cypress made himself known again. Sirius looked down at him with an annoyed look, "You know this is all your fault?"

Cypress merely gazed at Sirius, letting out another meow that seemed like, 'Yeah? And you burned my dinner.'

Sirius chuckled then looked towards the road in front of the house, there was a muggle police officer pulling up the long road to the house on a motorcycle. He was talking on a phone and looking at the house in shock, only able to see a giant blaze. Sirius moved forward, he'd better get out of here, and thanks to his rebellious teenage years he still knew how to ride a muggle motorcycle. Sirius grimaced as he stunned the poor guy, catching the uniformed muggle as he slumped and placed him on the sidewalk. He looked towards the house, due to being a wizard Sirius could see the fiery creatures now devouring what remained of the house, when they were done they wouldn't be able to escape the shield, which would dissolve soon, so the fires would consume each other until they burnt out. With a flick of his wand at the bike Sirius conjured basic blue sparks to cast into the dash, with a spark and pop the communicator died, Sirius's magic destroying the muggle's connections and trackers. Sirius looked down at his prison robes and waved his wand, transfiguring them to look like the muggle policeman's uniform and climbing onto the bike. A turn of the key and it roared back to life, with a small rustle Cypress jumped into the travel bag attached to the seat, apparently intent on coming along with Sirius. The man had to admit he sort of liked the furry feline a little bit, just a little bit mind you. So with a twist of the throttle and push on the gas Sirius roared away as easily as if he'd never stopped doing this. With a wide smile on his lips Sirius let the wind whipping his hair carry his troubles away and rode away into the distance.

-Miles away

Harry was still so animated from his birthday party from earlier he couldn't lie still, wriggling and moving under his bed covers until he woke up Nagini curled next to him.

 _"Little one if you do not go to sleep you will be tired during your lessons tomorrow."_ She hissed sleepily

 _"I know, but it was just such a fun day!"_ Harry hissed sitting up and bouncing. Nagini sighed and looked out the window at the nearly black sky. _"I suppose we could go visit Tom, if it might help you fall asleep."_

Harry lit up, he hadn't even thought about that.

 _"Yeah, lets go see Tom_ _!"_ He exclaimed, tossing off the blanket and sitting up

He touched the amber locket he wore around his neck while he slept. He still hadn't told Kreacher about taking the locket from the cabinet, nor had he revealed Nagini's presence. Harry felt like his heart was breaking by deceiving his caring guardian but he knew Kreacher didn't like snakes, in fact he was terrified of the very large ones, and while Nagini could shrink she didn't like to stay that way for long. Besides that, Harry contemplated, something inside him wanted to protect the locket, stroking the warm metal around his neck it felt like a little heartbeat. As he lifted the locket up on it's chain to look at it he was mesmerized by the shifting gold.

Harry could still hear the pulsing sound of a heart, as his green eyes gazed at the necklace he felt his forehead begin to tingle. It didn't feel bad, it actually felt like fingers petting the small scar he had on his head. When he'd asked Kreacher years ago where he'd gotten it the house elf couldn't tell him, just that he'd had it ever since he was a baby. It had never hurt but sometimes Harry would have funny dreams, there was a scream and then a lot of green light, when he woke he always touched his scar for some reason.

 _"Hatchling_ _?"_ Nagini hissed, curling her body around Harry, drawing him from his gazing.

Harry started then grinned, _"Sorry_ _!"_ Then looked at the locket again with determination " _Open please_ _"_ the locket opened and they were drawn in.

Harry felt his feet connect with the ground and almost fell because of Nagini still wrapped around him, but Nagini had planned ahead, unwinding quickly to brace her lower body on the ground supporting the child.

Harry righted himself and stroked Nagini's scales under her chin in thanks. Nagini arched her neck for a moment the focused her gaze in something down the street, her yellow eyes brightened and she showed her fangs briefly.

Harry looked down the alley, everything was dark and quiet. _"What is it?"_ he hissed quietly

 _"I thought I saw something..."_ Nagini hissed softly, then pushed Harry down the street, _"Lets go Hatchling, it may be a memory place but I don't want you out after dark."_

Harry nodded and then walked down the alley to the turn, the storefronts looked giant and gaping with no light streaming through, the displays looking somewhat scary to young Harry, barrels of potions ingredients such as chopped dragon liver looked creepier at night.

Harry hurried along the darkened street as they turned down Knockturn alley. Harry didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so scared but he couldn't help his quickening footsteps

As they grew closer to the shop he slowed and paused, Nagini came to a halt beside him, peering up at him.

" _What is it hatchling?"_

 _"I thought I heard a dog."_

Nagini reared up, peering into the foggy darkness around them. And faintly there came the sound of a howl, Nagini hissed in anxiety and nudged Harry forward.

 _"That was no dog hatchling_ _!"_ She continued to nudge Harry urgently so he began to run to the shop, Nagini easily keeping pace. As they neared the swinging sign there was the sound of a loud growl, only this time in came from the other end of the alley. Harry froze, at the other mouth of the street a figure bounded towards him. He really couldn't explain why he was so scared, the memories couldn't see him or Nagini. He just had a very bad feeling.

Harry jerked open the door to the shop and ran in, the familiar ding a comforting sound. Harry hurried in and turned back to look through the door, the werewolf ran in front of the shop and stopped, turning this way and that. Harry became frightened when the silver wolf actually yanked the door open and came into their shop!

Harry backed up a couple steps, once again reminding himself that the werewolf was just a memory, but it was hard. Even Nagini had wrapped around him, baring her fangs, hissing lowly.

The wolf merely crouched in the entryway panting; it was actually rather...pretty. It's body was large but lean, built for speed and agility. The fur was very white, and almost as long as a real wolf pelt, then with an audible 'drip' Harry realized that the werewolf was bleeding. It's white form oozing blood. The wolf straightened slowly, it's arms were curled around it's body strangely, as if it were clutching something.

Harry stepped closer, Nagini reluctantly loosening, as he grew nearer the boy realized the werewolf WAS holding something; it was a tiny werewolf boy, cradled in the fur of the larger. Harry was stunned as the creature that his countless books claimed was a mindless beast _cooed_. The wolf sniffed and licked the child in it's long arms lovingly, nuzzling it's brown hair. The child giggled and barked like a puppy.

"Mama.." The little wolf yipped the mother bounced the baby making a sound almost like a purring growl.

Suddenly from outside a magical light shot throughout the alley, lighting the streets and windows before passing them by, when it came to the shop it hit the werewolf. Lighting the shop up in a bright white light, Harry pressed his palms over his eyes and Nagini hissed, through his blindness Harry could hear the werewolf whine and snarl. After a moment the light receded revealing the werewolf crouched, curled protectively around the wolf boy. With a pronounced limp the werwolf darted to the wall next to the doors. Propped up was a strange looking coffin that Harry had recently learned was called a sarcophagus.

The werewolf heaved the lid open and gently placed the boy in the shadowy coffin. With a whining bark the boy reached up to it's mother. The wolf shushed and cooed at the little boy, licking his face. Then after a moment, with a whine the bigger wolf backed up, gently placing the sarcophagus lid almost on it, propping it enough so the little wolf was hidden but not fully trapped in. Multiple shouts came from down the alley and Harry realized that more people were headed this way. With a snarl the wolf wrenched itself around and yanked the doors open again, pouncing on a wizard that had just come in front of the shop.

With a snap and gurgle the man fell down with the wolf on top of him. Multiple spells were shot at it's white form, some connected whilst others merely bounced off. The wolf launched itself from the man and attacked two other wizards, darting low and sweeping it's long legs underneath, tripping them. The wolf clawed at their hands for the wands, snatching them up and snapping the thin pieces of wood. The fight continued with Harry looking on...horrified.

What was going on? Why were they fighting? Why were they hurting each other!

 _"Nagini we have to stop them!"_ He yelled.

Nagini wrapped her head around his feet, keeping him still. _"We cannot Hatchling, we are merely observers, and these are the shadows of things that are past. They have no consciousness of us."_

 _"I know, but.."_ Harry trailed off, knowing Nagini was right.

With a small whine and the sound of scratching the sarcophagus lid began to move ever so slightly, the little werewolf could hear the snarls of it's mother and wanted to go to her. With a struggle and much wriggling the little wolf boy managed out of the widened gap.

Harry tried to run forward, he had a bad feeling, a _very_ bad feeling that he needed to stop the boy from seeing outside. But Nagini held him still, arresting his movements.

 _"Child you cannot prevent this!_ "

 _"Prevent what? Why are they hurting each other?"_

Harry watched the scene outside and the little wolf boy as he ran to the door and looked through carefully, hiding from the wizards outside as Nagini hissed at him lowly _"Hatred hatchling. They fight because they are enemies."_

Harry looked at her, eyes teary, distorting her scales into a kaleidoscope of green and brown. _"Why?"_ he breathed.

Nagini was still, _"Because..they are afraid of each other."_ She finally hissed.

Harry stared at the scene outside, tears threatening to fall as the werewolf, bleeding and tired, was caught by silver chains. roaring in agony they hauled it to it's knees. Then the happy newly seven year old felt angrier than he had ever felt before. " _That's stupid!"_ he hissed.

Nagini looked up at him, then seemed to smile as well as a snake could.

 _"Sometimes, hatchling, looking at it through your eyes. I can believe that."_

With a yank she pulled the boy backwards _"Come hatchling, we should go. I don't want you to see anymore"_

Harry obeyed her, unable to tear his eyes off the whimpering boy still watching through the window. Her tail wrapped around his wrist pulling him after her into the already open black door. She tugged Harry inside, unwrapping her tail from his thin arm and smacking the door closed with it.

Tom had been once again sleeping sitting up on the couch, but jerked awake at the sound of the door closing. He blinked his eyes sleepily and peered at the young boy.

"Oh, hello Harry I had wondered if you were coming tonight."He remarked in English.

"Sorry! I…got distracted" Harry's voice lowering as well as his head.

Tom frowned and stood from the couch, coming over the solemn child.

"Harry?" He questioned, placing his finger on the boy's chin and tipping it up. "What's the matter." he demanded lowly, swiping unshed tears from Harry's eyes with a brush of his thumb.

 _"The MATTER Tommy is that the hatchling just witnessed a werewolf hunt."_ Nagini piped up from the side

Tom pressed his lips together as he continued to stare at Harry's face _"Ah"_

Nagini continued to hiss in agitation _"Can't you control the memories? It had a cub Tom, I don't want the hatchling seeing anything before he is ready."_

 _"It shouldn't be a problem."_ Tom berated himself, he should have thought about this before. Diagon Alley was not always as picturesque as it seemed, especially in his memories.

Tom looked down at Harry, placing his palm on his hair, Steering Harry to the couch and remarked. _"Why don't you tell me about your birthday, did Kreacher throw you a party?"_

Harry blinked as if coming out of a thought and smiled slowly as he remembered the party just hours before.

 _"Y-yeah, Kreacher decorated the drawing room and everything"_ he clambered up onto the soft sofa, Tom taking the seat next to him, and Nagini slithered up the back of the couch, laying on the head rest _"I got three new books, one about gardening and two fairy tale books. Then I got a toady flower for my garden, and even a real DandyLion flower, Oh! And there was even the prettiest bow fairy!"_ Harry recited excitedly, bouncing up and down becoming more like himself as he talked. " _She liked my doxy friend, Flit, a lot, but whenever she flew up behind him and gave him a kiss. he kept squeaking and blushing then falling out of the air."_ Harry giggled as he talked about it, then remarked after he caught his breath

 _"Uncle Phineas and even grandmother Walburga came out of their portraits to join great uncle Eduardus inside his in the drawing room."_

 _"Eduardus Black?"_ Tom questioned _'I've never heard of him."_

 _"I found him in the attic when I was five, I went up there to explore, but it was dark and I got scared, then I couldn't find my way out. Uncle Eduardus lit the candle in his painting when I started crying."_ Harry admitted with a blush. _"I asked him why he had been put in the attic and he said because he was disowned and that was because he liked boys."_

Tom looked at the little wizard in slight shock, surprised at the revelation _"Ah, yes well, pureblood sentiment does not often extend understanding."_

 _"Well that's dumb, I like boys! I wish I knew a boy. We could play games together."_ Harry exclaimed, smiling wide.

Tom smiled slightly, right, he was talking to a child. He reached over and ruffled the black hair _"I'm a boy, remember Harry? I'll play games with you if you want"._

 _"You will?"_ the boy looked up hopefully through his bangs. Tom nodded, and Harry continued shyly " _So then we're…really friends?"_

Tom stared into the green eyes, feeling a sudden strange rush of protectiveness and possession.

 _"Yes, I'll always be your friend Harry."_ Tom said softly, still brushing his fingers through the boy's hair. Harry grinned until it seemed like his smile would break.

 _"Oh, no, there will be no games tonight!"_ Nagini suddenly reminded the boys of her presence behind them with a stern hiss.

 _"It's already early morning, the Hatchling needs to go to bed."_

 _"Awwwe Nagini."_ Harry hiss-whined, nuzzling her scales with his face, Tom's hand still entwined in his locks.

Nagini lifted her head, narrowing her eyes slightly, refusing to give in _"No complaints. You human hatchlings need more sleep than snakes"_

Tom chuckled, _"She's right Harry, and there isn't much chance of arguing with her even if she wasn't,"_ Tom once more picked up the white comb and tugged gently at Harry's locks.

The little boy pouted, _"But I'm not even sleeeeepy."_ He hissed, then yawned hugely.

Tom chuckled _"Of course not, but the heirs should always be well groomed right?"_ He remarked, now pointedly looking at the inheritance ring still on Harry's finger.

Harry stared at it as well and yawned again, " _Yeah s'what Uncle Phineas said too"_ Harry mumbled, giving in. Then crawled over to Tom and practically fell into his lap. Tom chuckled and pet Harry's hair once more with his hand.

 _"Good boy"_ He remarked lowly, and began to run the comb through dark strands and smiled as the boy slowly drifted off into slumber, breathing light snores.

Just a few more….Tom mused as he combed Harry's hair slowly, just a few more and he would be able to join Harry forever in the physical world. He'd be at the peak of his power again, and this time….no mistakes.

 **Hi chickies! ^-^ hope this one is a good one. Btw Cypress? he is indeed everybody's favorite half kneazle kitteh Crookshanks, I put him in because I love him :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Of Dogs and Discoveries.

Harry yawned, bringing his small hand to his mouth, the pale skin darkened with dirt. Harry usually wore the pair of tiny gloves in the grass next to him to prune the rose bushes but magical flowers grew better if tended to barehanded. Though he did always manage to dirty himself up quite a bit, much to the irritation of Grandmother.

The sun was setting, casting a long shadow into the high walled garden. The Dandylion flower he'd received on his birthday the day before needed to be planted in the last rays of the setting sun. Harry picked up the shimmering pot containing the half grown orange blossom, gently placing it into the new hole he had dug into the earth. He tapped the pot and with a crack it vanished away. Harry scooped the earth together, gently smoothing new soil from the pile next to him, pressing it gently around the base of flower. The green stalk trembled, the curled in orange blossoms turning into the bright rays.

Slowly with a small purring noise, the flower unfurled itself. Harry bent down, gazing at the plant. When the small orange petals uncurled to fan out around the flower it revealed a small black nose, white whiskers and two black eyes that blinked sleepily up at Harry. The tiny kitten-like plant shook its petal mane and rawred. The boy giggled at the high pitched effort, bringing his hand forward slowly, extending his fingers to the flower. The flower arched its stem neck to sniff at the pale but dirty skin, then purred nuzzling its face into Harry's palm. Harry beamed, ecstatic, now all he had to do was plant the Toady Flower in the tiny mirror pond located in the middle of the garden at twilight. Kreacher had offered to plant it for him but Harry was adamant that his flowers should be planted by himself; he wanted them to know his touch.

And if Harry had any idea that he used magic while doing this, it was a very faint one. He only knew that the dirt and flowers tingled when he touched them and he felt like he couldn't love them enough.

He continued to pet the Dandylion, stroking its tiny orange petals as it purred contently eyes closed. Harry suddenly remembered that he should give the new dirt a little extra water so he jumped up and trotted over to the wall, picking up a blue magical watering can, he came back over and tilted the little spout to sprinkle fresh water on his new flower.

The Dandylion meowed happily, and shook itself; Harry let off and smiled again.

"That better?" He chirped, the flower stared up at Harry purring, then it's tiny black eyes flicked to watch something over Harry's shoulder, it's petals began to rustle and puff up, scrunching it's face threateningly and hissed. Harry whirled around and barely saw that something big and black had actually CLIMBED on top of the wall before that something had landed with a heavy and furry 'WHUMPH' a few feet in front of him. Crouched and growling, a huge black dog inched closer to the boy, white teeth bared and looking very sharp. Harry could only stand stock still as the great black canine pushed its face close into his dirty one, his fear mixed with his urge to run causing him freeze in place. He felt the dog run its snout over him, sniffing at him in large warm breaths.

Sirius didn't understand what he smelled; he'd driven here like a madman on the motorcycle, using magic to propel the bike forward when the gasoline had run out. He'd come back to this hole to get the second wand he'd owned as a seventh year student. He'd always regretted leaving it behind when he'd left; it was excellent for defensive magic. But, as fate would have it, it was safer to have forgotten it. With the second wand, food, and rest Sirius could begin the hunt for Pettigrew, but when he'd climbed the back wall behind the house he'd made a strange and startling discovery, in the garden and now in front of him was this random, dirty child. With black hair, that looked so familiar, and these bright green eyes that he'd seen before. But it wasn't, _it just wasn_ _'_ _t possible_..Dumbledore had sent him a letter in prison, he'd told him, that Harry was dead, killed by the cursed scar that fucking _murderer_ had carved into his little godson's skin...

But, this scent, Sirius circled the boy, he smelled of mostly dirt and pollen but underneath. The boy smelled like the baby Sirius had so briefly known and held. If only he were cleaner...

Harry held his breath, watching the circling dog, maybe...if the dog didn't like how he smelled, he wouldn't eat him? He scrunched his eyes shut hoping and praying that the dog wasn't starving and decide that a tiny bony human was good enough. The dog just continued to sniff at him then with a high whine he suddenly placed one black paw larger than both Harry's hands on the small chest and pushed him to the ground, (thankfully not on top of his dandylion) and started to lick Harry's face and neck free of dirt, Green eyes opened wide in shock as the dog cleaned him, he began to squeal in laughter and wriggle at the unexpected bath as the dog's tail began to wag faster and faster, Washing the dirt away to reveal Harry's face.

"Awww, you're just looking for a friend aren't you?" Harry cooed, reaching up and rubbing the great black head, the dog barked a while, licking Harry relentlessly. Harry couldn't contain his laughter at the ticklish feeling, scratching the dog underneath his chin. The black canine leaned his heavy head into the little palm, closing his eyes then promptly laid down partially on top of Harry his big furry head on the small chest trying to lick his face and fingers. Harry chuckled and scratched the dark fur a while longer, then glanced at the disappearing sun and purpling sky, with a start he remembered his Toady flower needed planting. With one last pat he squirmed from beneath the large canine then jogged to the wall and gathered up the trailing lily in his hands, he held the wet cloth wrapped bottom gently while supporting the pretty purple heads. The dog stayed close behind him seeming interested. Harry trotted over to the tiny pond and unwrapped the viny bulb. He placed it into the water carefully aligning the tendrils to fall to the bottom, the purple flower heads rested in the blue water on little green lily pads.

With a chirping croak, the plant awoke just like the Dandylion, the large blossoms uncurling to reveal white and purple spotted petal toads tethered to the plants by long green shoots, they croaked and hopped about, two of them diving under the water to investigate their new home. Harry crossed his legs and wiped his hands on the grass to try to free them of the wet soil, grinning at his lively garden. The dog hadn't left his side, but instead had laid down beside him, seeming to turn it's head to look at the garden around him.

Harry sat down and petted the dog, running his fingers through the thick black fur.

"Where did you come from?" He murmured, scratching the pointed ears.

The dog let out a breath that sounded like a chuckle, turning his large black head to peer at the large dark house towering behind them.

Harry looked back as well, "That's my home, do you have a home?" he chirped happily, The dog didn't look away from the house for a moment, then flicked his coal black eyes to the little boy, simply licking his face in one long stroke.

Harry laughed in delight, and jumped up; placing his hands on his knees "Are you hungry boy?" he questioned excitedly, the dog jumped up with a bark, tail wagging and tongue lolling.

Harry turned and jogged up the steps, the dog close behind him. He twisted the old handle, attempting to avoid getting it muddy. He managed quite well as he hurried inside and nudged it closed with his foot. The dog looked even bigger in the narrow hallway, it's bulk seeming a tad unfitting for the noble surroundings.

Harry pattered up the steps, walking into the main hallway, as he chattered to the dog.

"I don't think we have any dog food, but Kreacher has some sausage in the cupboard, is that okay?"

The dog licked Harry's face again, letting out another bark.

Harry giggled but brought his finger to his lips.

"Shhh, I think I should try to warn Kreacher first before he sees you. Stay right here okay?"

The dog turned in a circle and plopped down, obeying Harry instantly.

"Good dog." Harry praised, he hurried down the steps to the kitchen; he ran to the counter then looked up at the rune carved wood some feet above him, wondering how he was supposed to reach up there. The little boy pursed his lips in thought, staring up. As he did the chair seated at the table behind him began to shake. Blue sparks ran up and down the brown wood, the legs suddenly bending and walked towards Harry.

The seven year old was startled when he was suddenly scooped up by one of the chairs again like at breakfast. He beamed at the assistance, standing and arching up on tiptoe to open the cupboard door, reaching in to take out the silver platter containing the last of the sausage. Kreacher had been going to cut it up and make it with Harry's breakfast tomorrow, but the little boy didn't mind sacrificing his favorite breakfast food to the dog.

Harry closed the door and jumped down, patting the chair, "You can go back now, thanks!" and proceeded to hurry upstairs. Opening the door he found the dog pacing restlessly where he left him and excitedly yelping at his return.

"Here ya go." Harry said, placing it in front of him, the dog seemed more interested in getting Harry to play with him than the meat. He yipped lowly and ran in a circle, chasing his tail once, then bringing his paws up to wave them at Harry, coming back down to arch his back with his tail wagging.

Harry giggled, "We shouldn't play in the house, Grandmother would be disappointed if we broke something." The dog seemed to huff, letting out a sudden hacking cough and growling quietly, Harry could only smile.

The dog flopped down in front of the plate and sniffed it. Deciding that it actually smelled pretty good and snapped the half sausage link up in one bite, he sighed in contentment when Harry sat down beside him to scratch his back, bringing his large head to rest on Harry's lap.

"I always wanted a dog." Harry said softly, "I mean I love Nagini but she's not a pet."

The dog suddenly perked up at that, bringing its large head around to stare at Harry. Then suddenly launched itself from the boy and started sniffing around the room and stairwell.

Harry stood "What's wrong?" coming towards the dog.

 _"Poor little lost doggy."_ A female voice suddenly hissed out around Harry's ears, he stopped and looked around. _"Did you drag it in Harry, is it for me?"_

The dog began to snarl and growl its lips pulling back; it backed up to crowd Harry against the wall beneath the stairwell, pressing him into it with the canine's warmer body.

Harry placed his palm on the dog, _"It's okay."_ The dog snapped its head around to look at him, eyes wide and confused, Harry stared back, just as puzzled. Suddenly in a second a long green tail wrapped itself around Harry's waist to yank him up and away from the dog.

The dog barked and snarled, trying to bite the snake's skin but unable to do so without hurting Harry. Nagini was stretched on the stairwell rail above, lifting the child up to her eye level.

 _"You really shouldn't let strays inside Harry."_ She hissed disapprovingly

 _"But if I didn't, I never would have met you!"_ Harry grinned, unabashed. Nagini sighed flipping the boy onto her strong back. The dog came around to stalk up the stairs to the first landing, growling low, looking vicious and frightening.

" _I suppose I could go for a snack. It's so skinny though..…ah well. Run upstairs Harry, Tom has a new study sheet for you."_ Nagini hissed lowly looking down at the angered canine nearing her. She bared her fangs and hissed threateningly. The dog barked loudly and began to charge at the snake, Nagini reared up with poison dripping from her fangs, preparing to strike.

 ** _"NO!"_** With a blast of white magic a barrier erected between Nagini and the dog. The dog whined and barked from the other side, pawing at the shield.

 _"NOBODY IS GOING TO HURT EACH OTHER!"_ Harry yelled, getting down from Nagini and stomping his foot, the entire stairwell rattled and shook, the old wood creaking. His eyes seemed like two circles of bright green light, illuminating his angry expression.

"Harry?! Young Master what is going on up there?!" Harry could hear Kreacher calling up from where he was finishing the laundry. Before Harry could say anything he heard a loud crack and suddenly Kreacher was beside him on the landing. When the presence of the large dog, and twice as large snake near his charge was revealed, the already ashen skin of the house elf paled even more. With a gasp the house elf jerked Harry behind him. Pushing him toward the next flight of stairs

"Run upstairs to Master Phineas young master! Lock the door behind you!" The house elf yelled, standing as if to fight off the dog. The dog began to act strangely, it let out huffing breaths as if it were laughing, then gave a loud sound shattering bark in the direction of the elf. Kreacher flinched violently at the noise but stood his ground.

"I SAID NO!" Harry yelled again running in front of Kreacher, "I won't let it happen! NOBODY is going to hurt each other!" Harry repeated, his little chest heaving, "He's my friend Kreacher, and so is she. Let me introduce you, please" Harry looked up at Nagini, the snake had been staring at the boy, her yellow eyes fixed on his still glowing green ones. Kreacher looked at Nagini then looked away.

"I already know her young master. The Mistress of Terror, PoisonFang….Lady Deathbite." Kreacher murmured. Harry cocked his head, the glow fading as well as the barrier. The dog immediately came over to Harry, sniffing him and circling the boy before coming to a stop between him and the snake, pointedly staring at the snake but not growling.

Harry was confused, "What do you mean? Her name's Nagini."

Nagini arched herself over the dog and slithered onto Harry's shoulders, shrinking herself to settle around Harry's small frame comfortably. " _I have many names Hatchling, this house elf is quite respectful, I like him,. maybe I won't eat him."._

 _"Please don't. I love him."_ Nagini flicked her gaze up to the child, seeming to pout.

 _"Hmph, very well."_

The dog once more began circling Harry, clearly upset that the snake was now coiled around the boy's collar and shoulders.

" _I suppose this one is also off the menu?"_ Nagini said, her eyes nonetheless following the dog when he passed her gaze.

 _"YES"_ Harry said firmly _"He's my friend too, his name's…..well, actually I don't know his name…"_ Harry looked at the dog, placing his hands on his knees.

 _"I guess I should give you a name huh?"_

Nagini laughed " _He can't understand you small one, you're still speaking the snake tongue. He can only understand the human language."_

Harry looked at her _"I just thought he was real smart, you mean he can actually understand me?"_

Nagini stared at the dog, then sniffed, _"That is a matter of his intelligence, which is debatable given his form is a dog."_

 _"Form?"_ Harry questioned, petting the restless canine to calm him.

 _"Yes young one, this friend of yours has a name already, a human one and a form to match it. He's not really a dog at all, just changed. It's called an Animagus"_ Harry stared at the dog, it was really a person?!

Huh, first a locket turns out to be a person and now a dog…what's next? The teapot and candlestick come to life and start singing? Harry began to giggle suddenly, still petting the dog.

"So…Nagini says you aren't really a dog." Harry remarked, trying to make sure he spoke in English. The dog's eyes widened, staring at Harry in shock.

The he whined, ears drooping, lowering his head and butted Harry's chest with his forehead.

"It's okay. I think that if you'd wanted to hurt me, you would have done it outside." Harry said "But, Nagini would feel better about you if you didn't hide yourself."

"Will you show me please, who you are?" Harry scratched the big black ears, the dog seemed to glare at Nagini, who merely glared back, then sighed.

Backing up, the dog closed his eyes. With a shifting of fur and paws into hair, hands and feet Sirius Black once more stood in his ancestral home. Looking so much worse for wear in grey faded robes (they'd transfigured back after a while), skinny with scraggly, unkempt black hair and unshaven face Sirius looked exactly like what he was…an escapee.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

Sirius opened his mouth but was interrupted by a high pitched screech.

"BLOOD TRAITOR FILTH! YOU DARE TO DEFILE MY MISTRESSES HOUSE!" Kreacher's face was screwed up in fury as stepped forward to yell in a loud voice..

Sirius snapped his head around to glare at the hooked nose elf "You shut the fuck up, future wall ornament." The man snarled. Then flinched and peered guiltily at Harry, realizing that maybe he should refrain from cursing. Harry placed himself in between the other quarrel now, Nagini still resting on him and still peering at Sirius.

"Okay, no more fighting. Kreacher please, I'm the heir right? So visitors are my responsibility." Harry straightened up slightly, "What's your name?" Harry asked peering up at Sirius.

"My name is Sirius Black." Harry's eyes widened and a grin split his face, with a happy yell the boy launched himself, snake and all, at the man. Wrapping his little arms around the bigger man's waist

"You're a Black too?! That makes us family!" Sirius could only stand there for a moment breathing heavily as reality sunk in, for so long he'd thought Harry Potter was dead, it had been so long that Sirius had managed to bury the grief and self hatred under rage and a plan of vengeance.

But Harry was here _._..asking him to be his family, and not to fight. With Nagini the fucking serpentine horror of VOLDEMORT wrapped around his goddamn shoulders like some twisted circus trick but _he was here_. Sirius encircled Harry in a hug, confusion, anger, but mostly a great well of relief running through him. Kneeling down to scoop the boy fully into his arms, Sirius pressed his black head on the thin shoulder.

"Yeah, Harry. It does, don't worry...everything…' Sirius tried to contain his emotions as he gasped, tears of happiness running down his cheeks. James' and Lily's son was alive…Harry was _alive_. 'Everything is going to be fine. I'm here…I'm here." Sirius clutched Harry closer to his chest. Uncaring of the snake slowly growing more irritated, then with a sniff Sirius stood up and patted Harry's shoulders,

"How about I get a fire going in the library and you tell me all about what's been going on around here? Huh, little heir?" Sirius said, grinning at Harry. Harry became instantly excited then paused, remembering that Tom had wanted to see him about his studies.

Well…he could always go a little later, he was sure Tom wouldn't be too mad, maybe he'd just add more to Harry's study sheet.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, taking Sirius's hand.

"Let's go, I have so much to tell you!" Harry pulled the man along up the stairs, tugging insistently. Sirius let out a sudden laugh, the mirth and happiness of this sudden discovery smoothing the lines on Sirius's forehead, making him feel like these past seven years hadn't happened. Like he had been in some kind of horrible nightmare, until he woke up and Harry was there. Smiling, happy and alive, and Sirius couldn't give him up again. The last time he had he'd lost everything. He wouldn't leave Harry again, not for Wormtail, not for anything.

Dont worry about Crookshanks cutie pies He just off doing his thing, we'll see him next chapter ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Of another new friend and suspicion

Sirius felt a strange sense of déjà vu as Harry pulled him up the winding staircase, passing his mother's empty portrait on the way; he felt a slight dread at the unavoidable reunion. When he'd left, they'd just had another awe-inspiring row. He'd grabbed what little he cared about (of course forgetting the damn wand), and stormed out the door, his mother screaming from the door that he was making a mistake.

He never came back. He pretended for a while that James was his brother, that the Potters were his family. And they'd treated him like it, but there were times when he woke in a panic in the spare bedroom and didn't remember where he was; the familiar magic of his home always missing.

As the two of them neared the library, the door was slightly ajar. And through it one could hear a mildly loud snoring. The seven year old released his hand to gently push the door open. The library was cold and dark, the windows providing a little light from the half moon shining through them.

Inside the snoring was clearer, coming from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black hanging over the fire place. But instead of the man himself in his armchair, it was Walburga. The usually dignified woman was slumped slightly; chin resting on her collarbone, snoring in deep sleep.

"Oh" Harry whispered, looking back at Sirius. "I forgot, Grandmother takes a potion to help her sleep sometimes. We shouldn't disturb her." then quietly closed the door again; he wondered where Uncle Phineas was, probably with Uncle Eduardus.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius grunted

Harry looked up, "I dunno, Uncle Phineas makes them for her but he told me it isn't things for 'young ones' to nose about." He rocked back on his feet, thinking "Oh! We could go to my room!" Harry exclaimed, "Come on it's really neat!" He raced up to his room, Sirius chuckled and loped after him, coming to the open wooden door, he realized that this was Regulus' old room; the sign was gone and his name plate now read 'Harrison Regulus Arcturus Black'.

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes; of course Kreacher had named his godson after his brown noser of a brother, James would be appalled. Sirius walked into the room, listening as Harry talked non-stop, and after Nagini slipped from his shoulders to the bed, still keeping her eyes on Sirius. Harry darted from one part of the room to the other. Collecting his treasures then trotting over to dump them in Sirius' arms, creating a small pile.

"- and this is Quack, my rubber ducky, and oh! Now I have the new garden book by Miss Huffle, she tells you what kinds of plants can grow next to each other, and my steamboat. Look! It makes real bubbles!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over again to hold up his boat, it puffed out little soap bubbles with a whistling 'toot toot'. Sirius Black stood there slightly dumbfounded with an armful of books, toys and one, rather upset, rubber duck quacking at him.

Then, seeing the expectant look on the little boys face Sirius could only crack a grin, balancing everything in one arm and ruffled his hair, the duck took this opportunity to hop up and speedily race down Sirius's arm to nestle in Harry's black locks.

"What cool stuff, I bet you have a lot of fun!" Harry beamed as Sirius drew his hand away and placed the rest of the precious belongings on the bed.

"So your…grandmother doesn't mind you gardening?" Sirius asked, leaning on the bed post.

Harry clambered up onto the bed, sitting crosslegged next to Nagini. "She says as long as I follow my lessons and don't dirty the house I'm free to do as I please." He reached up and detached the duck from his hair, placing it next to him where it curled up with a small squeak.

Sirius hmmed, and flicked his eyes to the enormous brown and green snake on the bed. "And ahh, where'd you meet… _her_?" Sirius jerked his head in Nagini's direction.

Nagini narrowed her eyes and tensed, glaring in Sirius' direction.

Harry grinned and stroked the colored scales, soothing the irritated serpent. "I found her in the garden just like you; she was trying to find her friend."

"..Friend?" Sirius breathed.

Harry squirmed, he didn't want to lie, but he didn't want Mr. Sirius to be upset with him. The boy couldn't help but glance at his pillow, just a slight turn of the head and eyes. Nonetheless Sirius caught it.

And saw the glint of a gold chain peeking out underneath the pillow.

Sirius cocked his head; suspicion piqued "What's that?" He asked, walking over to the side of the bed and reaching for it.

"No, wait!" Harry yelped, diving towards the pillow. Too late, Sirius had already flipped it up to reveal the golden and amber locket underneath.

Harry tried to grab it but Sirius had already snatched it up in one palm, weighing the piece. Nagini raised her head and tightened her coils once more, watching the wizard.

"Heavy…' he murmured, straightening up. 'doesn't look like a Black heirloom either, where'd you get this?" Sirius asked, staring at Harry steadily.

Harry drew his knees under him and twisted his hands in his lap. "A-Around, I was playing hide and seek with one of the doxies, and I…found it." Harry refused to look Sirius in the face and stared at his fidgeting hands.

"Huh…" Sirius grunted, staring at the locket. Something about it gave him the chills; the way the light shifted in the amber seemed intentional and sinister.

"Must be something Regulus…..bought." Sirius whispered, glancing out the window. He clutched his fingers around the piece and scowled. Feeling a sudden urge to toss it through the dusty glass, something didn't sit right with him about it.

"Can I…have it back?" Harry inquired looking up from beneath his bangs and stretching out a palm.

Sirius almost wanted to refuse, his instinct telling him to blast the thing to pieces, but Harry did this, 'kicked puppy' thing really well. So, with a sigh, he dropped it in Harry's hand, stating,

"Sometimes things aren't what they seem Harry…you have to be careful, the magical world is filled with dangerous items."

Harry laughed awkwardly scratching his head and tucking the locket in the folds of the blanket. He crawled on the bed to the nightstand and picked up his glass of pink milk.

"I know that, I'm seven." Harry piped cheerily, "But sometimes things that seem scary…are really just scared too." Harry murmured, thinking back to the werewolf he'd seen in the shop. He brought his glass up and drank the milk, the empty glass vanishing as usual.

Before Sirius could reply, a sharp crack startled the pair, Sirius' right hand twitching towards his left forearm as Kreacher appeared in the doorway, his face twisted in an ugly scowl.

"If _Master_ Sirius would be so kind as to leave so the young master may go to bed. His lessons with Mistress are more important than teaching him how to unlock the wine cellar."

Sirius scowled angrily and took a step towards Kreacher, "Watch it, _elf._ One more word, and I'll have you banging your head with that stupid umbrella stand. I may not be the heir, but I am the last of the line. You still obey me." Sirius spat the last part with a sneer.

Harry quickly jumped down from the bed, coming closer and nervously glanced from one of them to the other. "Umm…I'll take you to your room!" He said loudly, tugging on Sirius's sleeve. The man allowed Harry to drag him away but not without shooting one last nasty look at Kreacher, who returned it along with a sarcastic bow.

Harry dragged him down the hallway to the only other wooden door, "Here we are!" Harry unnecessarily exclaimed, turning the handle and opening the door. Sirius looked at the nameplate…it still said 'Sirius'. He'd blasted off the last of his name in a rage during a fight with his mother after he was sorted into Gryffindor.

His mother hadn't ripped his first name off though. He figured she had destroyed his room after he'd run away, and all that was left was an empty space with some irreversibly stuck posters on the walls. But…it was exactly the same.

Sirius stood in the threshold, the déjà vu worse than ever. There was an unbelievable layer of dust on everything, so obviously Kreacher didn't deem his old room worthy to clean, but everything was exactly as he'd left it. Even the muggle record player his mother had hated so much, still sat underneath his bed.

Harry turned around in a circle, looking at the older man. "Kinda dusty, huh?' Harry chirped then promptly sneezed.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, coming into the room "Yeah, kinda."

Sirius pulled his sleeve up and untied the string that bound a wand to his forearm.

"Easily fixed." Sirius stated and pointed the wand "Tergeo Maxima."

With a whoosh, the spell siphoned the dust away from every surface, leaving the room in a brighter shade of color. Harry looked on in fascination, always eager to see a real spell.

As Sirius strode over to windows, hoping to get some fresh air in the musty room, something large and orange suddenly plopped itself right outside the glass.

Sirius paused for a moment; the cat could see the hidden house without any difficulty apparently. He snorted, why was he surprised?

'scritch, scritch, scritch', 'scraaaaaaaaatch' the sound of dragging claws over glass made both of the boys wince.

"Alright, alright, your majesty." Sirius growled, jerking the old window up with difficulty. As the gap widened, a huge orange cat stepped into the room regally. He seemed to glare at Sirius, not happy at having been left outside for so long. He flicked his tail and turned his head to stare at Harry.

"Kitty.." harry breathed eyes going wide. He slowly came closer to the cat, not wanting to scare it away.

"He's so pretty!" Harry burst, reaching up to pet him. Cypress seemed to appreciate the compliment and stepped to the edge of the desk, rubbing the sides of his face into Harry's fingers and beginning to purr loudly.

"Yeah, dumb name though. I think he could use a new one." Sirius felt uncomfortable with Cypress, Rosalee had given it to him obviously. It just felt weird calling the cat by a name some dead woman gave him (dead by his hands but that was beside the point). Harry looked up at Sirius and then back at the cat.

"I can think of a good one! How abooout Orangey?" Harry exclaimed, the cat seemed to flinch and shook it's fur.

Harry giggled, "Pumpkin?" The cat hissed so Harry tapped his chin in thought.

Then brightened with a wide smile, "Oh! I know! Cruikshanks!"

The cat seemed to think about it for a while, tail swishing and then meowed, jumping down to twine around Harry's legs, purring loudly.

"Cruikshanks it is!" Harry said, crouching down to more easily stroke the bright fur.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at the strange name, "How'd you think of that?"

"Well, I found a book one day in the library; it was about a little boy who didn't have any parents like me. And whenever there was a picture it said Cruikshank below it. The pictures didn't move for some reason, but I liked them. They were always so colorful, just like him!"

"Oliver Twist?" Sirius said, surprised. Then a slow smile spread across his face, if his mother only knew about the muggle book he'd hidden in her precious pure blood library "That was one of my favorites too."

Harry beamed, and then from down the hall he heard Kreacher call sharply.

"Young Master!"

"Coming Kreacher!" Harry called back; he looked up at Sirius somewhat awkwardly and hesitantly held out a hand.

"Goodnight." He said, Sirius chuckled and took the tiny hand, jerking Harry forward into another hug.

"Goodnight, pup, sleep tight" Harry grinned and returned the hug fiercely, almost happier than he'd ever been in his little life, then pulled back to trot out of the room, exclaiming from the doorway. "Tomorrow I can show you my studies and the rest of my books!"

Sirius kept his smile up and nodded. Watching Harry disappear from the doorway, it fell and he looked at the newly christened Cruikshanks sharply.

"Follow him will you, something's not right." He requested quietly.

The cat promptly left the room, following the young boy down the hall.

Harry looked down as the cat joined him in the hallway, "Oh! Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked, the cat merely followed Harry into the open bedroom where Kreacher still stood.

The house elf looked down at the cat and pursed his lips.

"I suppose this will also be staying with us young master?" He asked

"Pleeeeeease Kreacher? I'm sure he could help keep the doxies out of the kitchen." Harry slyly compromised.

Kreacher looked at the feline, and hmmphed. "Very well, but if Kreacher finds so much as one claw mark on the couch, it leaves."

Harry laughed and climbed into bed, sitting down. Cruikshanks jumping up after, then promptly began licking himself... Kreacher grimaced at the casting of orange fur into the air and disappeared.

When the echo of the crack was gone, Nagini came slithering down from the canopy above Harry's bed. Cruikshanks paused in his licking, orange eyes following the giant snake with a wary expression.

Nagini looked at the cat then turned her gaze to Harry.

" _Hatchling"_ She sighed, exasperated.

Harry held up his hands. " _I didn't bring him in, Mr. Sirius did!"_

Nagini shook her head and continued lowering herself to the bed, slithering and curling her long body around the boy three times before resting her head on her coils.

" _Hmm, I suppose that doesn't count then…this time."_

Harry smiled and reached in the blanket to pull out the locket, cupping it in his hands. Was it okay to hide it from everyone? Harry wondered, he hadn't lied, he just…hadn't told the whole truth. Mr. Sirius had warned him about dangerous things but, Tom wasn't dangerous….was he?

Harry shook his head, Tom was his friend, and the older man would never hurt him, the little boy was sure of that.

Cruikshanks stood up and walked closer, stepping onto Nagini's coil fearlessly and curling up in Harry's lap, gently kneading his claws into the soft material of Harry's pants. Harry immediately began scratching the fuzzy ears happily.

Nagini narrowed her eyes at the impudent feline and leaned in close to scent the orange fur. The cat merely stared back, its tail whipping up and down.

Nagini let out a light snort, _"Bold thing…I would make a joke about the cat dragging in the dog but then it's not a full cat is it?"_

" _Don't tell me he's another person too!"_ Harry yelped.

Nagini sniffed again, _"No….I think it's a kind of kneazle, but clearly not purebred."_

" _Oh."_ He said, using his free hand to resume petting the cat's back. Harry then suddenly started, surprising the cat enough so it dug its claws into Harry's clothes.

" _I was supposed to go see Tom!"_ Harry exclaimed casting a glance at his open door then the cat.

" _Sorry."_ He hurriedly said, still in parseltongue. Gently moving the cat onto the pillow behind him, Cruikshanks did not seem to appreciate the disturbance as he meowed loudly.

Harry looked down at the locket, hissing quietly _"Open, please."_ The locket opened and Harry and Nagini vanished.

Once the trip was over; Harry managing to stay on his feet and Nagini having landed around them, he looked around.

Instead of a darkened alley like Harry had seen last time, the entire night was brightly illuminated with floating balls of light, looking like stars that had floated down to the earth. The street was packed; wizards of every age, size and ethnicity were crowded together in a cheerful happy throng.

All types of drink were floating by, wine, butterbeer, pumpkin juice. Tilting to fill any empty glass it found…unfortunately the wine apparently had a habit of pouring itself into ANY empty space, chasing a young man clutching his bowler hat to his head down the alley.

Harry could only stand and stare, if he'd thought it was a lot of people before…this was incredible! Harry couldn't help but run forward into the crowd, his excitement overwhelming him.

" _Hatchling!"_ Nagini called, but a sudden rush of people coming into the alley in front of her distracted the snake, when she looked again, the boy had disappeared. She sighed and slithered down the alley, following his scent.

Harry walked around dozens of different figures, watching wizards from every part of the world laugh and joke with one another. Harry listened to the conversations flowing around him, wishing he could join in the lively atmosphere.

But he passed unseen through the memories; perking up his ears at the sound of music, following it to a stage. The performer was using magic to dance with enchanted flame that flickered in the air all around him, forming it into angel wings, then flowers blooming behind him beautifully.

Harry gazed awestruck at the performance, not even noticing when someone came up close behind him. He felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked over it but saw nothing there.

When he turned back around, there was someone standing very close on his right side, startling him when they said abruptly, "You're late."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, and then scowled. "Toooom' He whined 'Don't do that."

Tom chuckled and rubbed Harry's head, "It's a desire I can't control." then looked at the performer. "Do you like it?" He asked, switching his gaze to Harry.

Harry looked all around him "It's…wonderful." he said happily.

Suddenly there was a twisting feeling on his legs, looking down he saw Nagini who stared up at him reproachfully, her tail wrapped around his feet.

" _Don't run off like that Hatchling, you could get hurt."_ She hissed

" _There's nothing here to hurt him Nagini."_ Tom stated placatingly

" _Yes well, he attracts trouble!"_ She shot back, curling herself up and around Tom.

Tom's face became serious, _"So, something did happen earlier."_ He hissed lowly. He had thought he'd felt a brief flare of harry's magic before, but it was difficult to feel anything outside the locket that wasn't int the immediate vicinity.

Harry looked down, _"No, not really, I just…made a new friend that's all. That's why I'm late."_

Tom felt a flash of anger but kept it from his face, his hands clenching nonetheless. _"Hm, well come along. I want you to at least get started on the study sheet."_ He placed his hand firmly on Harry's head and guided him through the crowd.

As they walked down the alley, Harry couldn't help but feel like Tom was upset. His footsteps were louder than usual, clearly heard over the resounding din of the celebration around them. Tom's hand had drifted down to the ends of Harry's locks, curling his long fingers into the black hair and pressing his palm to Harry's neck, almost but not quite pushing him down the alley.

Harry looked around again at the multitude of memories, _"Why are they all here?"_ He hissed curiously.

" _It's called the Unity festival."_ Tom replied, _"An evening celebration of the founding of Diagon Alley, every wizard from every part of the world is invited, you wouldn't believe the amount of expansion and privacy charms used."_ Tom rolled his eyes whilst Harry's were still wider than saucers

" _Everybody, from everywhere can come?"_ The boy breathed, " _I wanna see, can we go one day Tom? Will you take me, please?"_ Harry looked up at Tom imploringly.

Tom's red eyes connected with Harry's begging green ones, his face softening.

" _Sure, one day."_ He replied as the two neared Borgin and Burkes.

Harry beamed _"Yay! No take backs! You have to!"_ He crowed excitedly. Tom chuckled and opened the door, Harry trotting inside and behind the counter

" _I didn't keep the door changed when I left. Let me..."_ Tom said absently, coming over to the boy.

Harry's smile widened, _"No, I can do it!"_ He exclaimed, placing both his hands on the door, not wanting to fail in front of Tom. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed, trying to think about the door changing and about the fireplace and couch.

Tom's eyes widened as Harry managed to successfully summon the door to the study, the change happening almost as quickly as normal. Harry peeked one of his eyes open, _"I did it!"_ He cheered, looking back at Tom.

Tom smiled, coming over to Harry and rubbing his head, _"That was very impressive."_ He praised.

Nagini, still twined around Tom, spoke up, _"The hatchling can do more than that Tommy, you should have seen him today."_ She hissed proudly.

Tom arched an eyebrow, _"Oh? Fascinating. And just what did happen today?"_ he once again inquired, seeming nonchalant as he opened the door and walked into the study.

Harry followed, standing on the rug and blushing. _"Nothing, I just…found a dog in the garden, but it turns out he's not a dog. He's a Black like me!"_ Harry smiled at the last part, his happiness evident.

" _Ah.'_ Tom hissed, _'What's his name?"_ He questioned, picking up a piece of parchment from the desk and coming over the sofa, settling into the green cushions.

Harry followed suit, crossing his legs and tucking his bare feet underneath him. _"Sirius, and you'll never guess! He's Grandmother's son so he used to live at home! His room is weird but he's so cool!"_ Harry raved excitedly, whilst Tom had gone rigid.

Since Nagini's return to him about a month ago Tom had questioned her on almost every possible detail of his older self's actions and the timeline after 1945.

Sirius Orion Black, a member of the Order of the Phoenix along with Harry's biological parents. As well as Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, McGonagall and numerous other light wizards. All formed in an apparent defense against him. Against Voldemort.

Now one of them was near the locket, and very near Harry. Tom wasn't sure which he hated more.

" _Tom?"_ Harry questioned at the man's silence and tense posture. Tom pulled himself from his thoughts and forced a smile to his lips.

" _Sounds like fun."_ He stated shortly.

Pulling out his wand Tom waved it, a wooden desk appearing in front of Harry.

He conjured a quill as well and placed it and the paper on the desk, stating

" _But now it's time for work."_ Harry nodded with a smile and scooted closer to the desk. Picking up the quill he began to work on the paper.

Tom stroked Nagini and gazed into the fire…he would have to deal with this new development somehow.

-Outside the locket- Present time

Cruikshanks was NOT happy. He paced around the gold locket, tail swishing. He reached one paw out slowly and batted at the piece, jostling it.

It didn't feel right, like very dark magic and then some. Cruikshanks leaned forward and snatched the piece in his mouth. Jumping down to waltz through the doorway, the cat then walked down the hall, the metal chain dragging slightly on the floor.

Coming to a stop in front of Sirius's closed door, Cruikshanks extended his claws and began to scratch at the wood.

A few moments later it opened. Revealing Sirius looking down at the feline, he glanced at the locket in the cat's mouth.

"Yeah, I thought that thing might be the source." He stated, turning around to walk back his desk. Cruikshanks followed, jumping up onto the wood to drop the locket with a clatter.

Sirius looked at the piece of jewelry with suspicion, moving the chair aside with a jerk and pulling out his wand.

"Magicae Revelare" He chanted, wand tip glowing a blue light and circling it in a figure eight over the locket. As he did Cruikshanks began to hiss and growl, orange fur puffing up in agitation.

With a sound like rushing water, a great well of darkness erupted from the locket. Shadows burst forth from the amber and crawled over the posters on the wall like a dark liquid, the wood underneath the locket began to blacken as if on fire. Cruikshanks yowled and crouched, orange eyes glowing with light.

"Repello Tenebris!" Sirius shouted, snapping his wand up and to the left. A gold-green shield erupted from the tip of his wand enveloping the shadows and locket, trapping the rushing darkness inside. Leaving the room as silent as before.

It roiled and beat at the barrier, the magic attempting to break free but finding no weakness in the shield. Merely resulting in a backlash of magic that swirled constantly inside, after a long while the magic seemed to retreat back into the piece. Slowly receding until all that was left was the gold locket on now dark black wood.

"That was….unexpected." Sirius said aloud. Cruikshanks shook his fur and walked round the shielded locket. Sniffing it he continued to growl lowly.

"What the hell is this thing?" Sirius said, coming closer, keeping his wand up

The shield grew brighter as Sirius approached; the locket seeming innocent beneath the gold-green light, Sirius leaned closer and examined it.

He should run some more tests on this, Sirius thought absently. Identify and try to remove the dark magic, hopefully he'd be able to give it back to Harry when he was through.

As he pondered, Cruikshanks suddenly gave a loud long hiss.

Long enough for him to even sound something like a snake, Sirius thought with an amused huff. Then suddenly the locket popped open with a 'click'. Sirius raised his wand in alarm but he found the world had disappeared, rushing around him as he fell. As he and Cruikshanks vanished from the room, the shield around the locket faded away.

The room was empty for only a minute, as Harry suddenly appeared on the floor, curled up and sleeping soundly. The locket closed with another small 'click'. Nagini had materialized beside the boy and gazed down with an affectionate look, gently scooping him up onto her back with her tail. Harry nuzzled her scales with a happy murmur, and she slowly slithered down the hall with the tiny wizard on her back. After she put him to bed she'd have to return to the _dog's_ room and wait for him (and that damn _cat_ ) to return from speaking with Tommy.

The wizard actually looked excited when he'd sent her back with a sleeping Harry. His red eyes cold and mouth curled into a smirk. Nagini smiled as well; she loved it when her hatchlings got what they wanted.

 **Hiya luvbugs! Great to...well, I can't see you but I know you are there so hello! =^-^=**


	14. Chapter 14

Of reconsidering old truths

The next thing Sirius knew was landing with a jarring roll on sold stone. Tumbling onto his right side painfully.

"Fuck!" He growled. Clenching the fist still holding his wand on the ground he forced himself to his feet, shoulder shrieking in pain, he was pretty sure it was sprained. He looked around warily and switched wand hands. He wouldn't be able to raise his right arm very high, However as an Auror it was complete idiocy to not be able to cast with both hands, like saying, 'hey, come slaughter me.' Cruikshanks was next to him, perched on a water fountain by the wall and peered down the alley, fur bristling. He then jumped down and walked the opposite direction, tail high.

Sirius looked after the disappearing cat and rolled his eyes, peering around him in suspicion, in his experience when you suddenly appeared somewhere you shouldn't, something was waiting for you.

"You're quite right, Mister Black. I was waiting for you"

"Stupefy! Repello Inimicum" Sirius cried, whipping around and firing off two spells in quick succession, instead of the sphere expanding around Sirius it expanded around where the voice had come from just like it had around the locket before. The yellow stunner had become trapped inside, ricocheting around the blue shield.

This particular shield was different from others however. It created large fiery explosions when hit with any spell, therefore the constant contact of the stunner made the inside of the sphere look like a small minefield.

Sirius waited, strengthening his Occlumency skills. Then he heard someone begin to clap.

"Sirius Orion Black. You are very similar to your brother you know that?"

"Tch'" Sirius crouched and growled, eyes turning black.

"Now, now, there isn't such a need for this hostility." Suddenly a hand appeared and connected with the stunner, the yellow light turned black and wisped away. The violent explosions ceased and revealed a man standing there in muggle clothing.

He tilted his head behind the shield and smiled, casting his arms and hands to his shoulders in an 'I surrender gesture.'

"Really, can't we at least get through introductions first? Truly civility is a rarity." Tom said airily.

He then swept his arms to his waist and gave a bow, "My name is Tom Riddle." He announced.

"Call yourself whatever you want, I know who you really are." Sirius snarled, "I'll admit I wasn't sure…until now." Those damned eyes were unmistakable.

Tom straightened, said eyes narrowing at Sirius behind the barrier, "And just who do you think I am?"

"DON'T PAY DUMB WITH ME FUCKER!" Sirius roared, then spat with venom

"You're Lord Voldemort."

Tom's hands clenched, eyes becoming hard "Don't. Call. Me. That." He snarled, waving his hand and remarking calmly

"You know the funny thing about this shield; it only reflects spells weaker than it." Tom's hands began to glow, illuminating the smile he still wore.

"Lumen Dissulto" He spoke softly, electricity crackling around him and bursting the shield into splinters of glass-like magic, Sirius covered his eyes at the blinding flash of light and heat that encompassed the street. Suddenly leaping to the side to barely dodge a burst of lightening that connected with where he'd just stood.

He cursed, and readied himself for a counterattack when he felt the warm tip of a wand connect with his throat. He turned his head slightly to find his opponent behind him.

Tom's bright red eyes peered at him from the shadows of the darkened street; they glowed like hot stones, a darker ring of crimson around his snake like pupil.

He spoke calmly, "I don't want to have to hurt you Black, I need you."

Sirius rumbled, his teeth sharp and eyes a dark black. "Well that's convenient, cuz I really, really want to hurt you, Vol-de-mort." He enunciated the name, throat moving under the tip of the wand. It pressed harder and Tom leaned in to growl,

"Don't _test_ me mutt, I didn't say I wouldn't _enjoy_ having you dead. Harry talks about you Far. Too. Much for my liking."

Sirius roared and with a single twitch morphed into Padfoot, shrinking rapidly and snapping his jaws around thin air. Tom had apparated some feet away, landing with a light step.

Sirius barked and snapped his jaws, morphing into a man once again in order to say furiously.

"You stay away from Harry you twisted fuck! What more do you want with him!"

"Nothing, only to teach him."

"Teach him how to kill?" Sirius snapped back.

Tom arched an eyebrow, "Sometimes death is a more dignified existence for some." Then he chuckled "But you know this quite well don't you, Mister Black?" Tom tapped his temple with his wand. "I saw."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "Shut up." He growled, but Tom continued,

"Your memory of that poor woman, Rosalee? Tragic story that one, was it really Geraint Ollivander I saw? My god he was supposed to have died in the middle ages. I guess you could say he did not age well." Tom snarked.

"I said shut up!" Sirius sent a wordless curse, which Tom blocked with his hand once more, the magic merely vanishing in black tendrils.

"There's no point in fighting Black, you can't hurt me. This world is my creation, its magic is mine."

"Then I'll tear you to shreds!" Sirius roared, tossing his wand to the side, it clattered a few feet away on the cobblestone.

"And disappoint Harry? Take away the only true friend he's ever had, haven't you neglected him enough? Where were you when he was hidden away in your house? Did you just leave him there when his parents died?"

"You sick bastard, you're talking to me about his parents! You're the reason they're dead!"

Tom stilled, eyes narrowing "What are you talking about mutt?"

Sirius growled in anger again, "I fucking said quit playing dumb! You went to their house that night; you murdered my friend and you killed his wife. Then you turned your wand on Harry! "

Tom couldn't keep his shock from his face, "You're lying." He snapped, eyes glowing..

Sirius blinked, surprise overtaking him; of all the answers he expected, that wasn't one of them.

He finally took a proper look at the wizard in front of him. A young man, maybe mid twenties or so, with muggle clothes, and they both seemed to be standing in the middle of a darkened Diagon alley.

Something wasn't adding up. This was Voldemort, Sirius knew it, but…it wasn't.

Then it clicked, the one forbidden dark ritual. "My god…..' He whispered, 'a soul shard…"

Tom said nothing; and Sirius could only gape, then his mouth twisted in disgust.

"You really stop at nothing; you had to cross that one line, and make Lord Voldemort eternal!"

Tom's face changed, fury evident.

"I said, don't call me that! It doesn't belong to you!" He snarled suddenly. "Weren't you ever known as someone else?!" he snapped, he had never expected his school persona to cause him such frustration now, continuing with a tinge of exasperation,

"It meant absolutely _nothing_ to the rest of the world! But to my death eaters I was their leader, their lord. They looked to me for guidance and protection! To them I was Voldemort. NO ONE ELSE!" He roared.

"And then what? You thought the whole world would bow to your idea of supremacy, just stand by while you and they destroyed the muggles!" Sirius retorted angrily.

Tom laughed, loudly with mocking tinge. It slowly devolved into a dark chuckle; he crossed one arm under his elbow and brought a hand to his face, placing his middle finger and index on the bridge of his nose and pressing lightly.

"Idiot, mass murderers have never inspired loyalty." He sighed tiredly, drawing one hand back over his hair and looking up at the sky. Tucking his wand into his pocket and placing his hand on his hip.

"Nagini told me what measures were taken after the fifth horcrux but he stopped bringing her on the missions after that. What a mess this has turned out to be."

He stared at Sirius, lowering his hand from his head. "My intention was never to wipe out the muggles." He stated calmly but continued with a subdued fury.

"I will say I hate them, and it would give me immense pleasure to see all of them wiped off the face of the earth. But as I said, a tyrant will never inspire any amount of loyalty or admiration. It is the heroes who receive that"

Sirius stood there, angry and torn; here was the dark lord right in front of him but….he wasn't the same person as the one who murdered James and Lily. It was like Sirius had gone back in time and met Voldemort before he became what he'd become.

Tom took a step closer, only one. "I don't know exactly what happened after my consciousness was sealed in here. But I know what I meant to happen, and it never involved genocide."

Sirius snorted, "So what? You brought me here just to…proclaim your innocence? Bullshit!"

'It's the truth. However, I admit I do need something from you."

Sirius chuckled sardonically, "Thought so. If you think I'm gonna betray my friends you might as well kill me now."

"Haven't you been listening?" Tom exclaimed with a touch of anger.

"I have no interest in your so called 'friends' mutt, what I want to know is why Dumbledore is interested in Harry. And why my….self, went after him."

Sirius looked at Tom warily, weighing the pros and cons, and then answered slowly. "Something, about a prophecy I think.' Sirius cocked head, trying to remember, he knew James had told him the whole thing. 'Harry was the child it spoke of, with a power to kill the dark lord."

Tom reeled, "All of this, because of a prophecy?….figures. So Dumbledore needs him so the dark lord will perish, and my other self needs him dead. Quite the mess indeed." Tom shook his head, then grew contemplative.

"Wait…you said my other self turned his wand on Harry. Why isn't he dead?" Tom murmured.

"The spell rebounded." Sirius stated shortly, not wanting to think about that night and the fact that the culprit was _almost_ standing in front of him.

Tom furrowed his brow, rebounded? That was strange, if mother and father were both dead, then why did the spell rebound? Why wouldn't he have used the killing curse?

"I need more information." Tom said lowly.

He then looked to Sirius, "Listen Black, I was telling the truth when I said I don't wish to hurt you or Harry. The only thing I want is _freedom_ "

"Help me to obtain that, and I can give you what you want."

Sirius could only glare, 'You have nothing I want."

Tom smirked, "Not even Pettigrew?"

Sirius stilled, mouth forming into a thin line.

"He'll come to me you know, I've seen him through Nagini's eyes. A cowardly pathetic specimen of wizard; I have no need for him"

"I could give him to you." Tom dangled. "You'd have everything back, your name, freedom…a life with Harry. It's what we both want, isn't it?"

Sirius hesitated a moment; deliberating, here was the most feared wizard in the world, offering up every one of his desires, namely Wormtail's head on a silver platter. And it reeked of a devils deal.

"Two conditions." Sirius barked, coming to a decision. "No matter what, you will protect Harry, from anyone who wishes to hurt him. And you won't harm another muggle, NOT ONE. "

Tom pursed his lips, annoyed but impressed.

"Very well," he sighed and pulled out his wand to place it over his heart.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle hereby swear to never harm a muggle, and to guard Harry until my dying breath," A rope of golden magic sunk into Tom's chest. If one could see his heart, they would see a golden tendril wrap around the red organ, glowing slightly then becoming one with it.

Tom let out a breath as the constricting feeling abated and looked Sirius in the eye. "Fair enough?" He asked.

"For now." Sirius retorted.

Suddenly a huge blur ran in between the two wizards, starling both of them. Orange and fluffy it skittered across the smooth stones, chasing after a mouse that walked calmly unawares of the cat that tried to catch it. Cruikshanks attempted to paw at the mouse but only managed to pass his claws straight through the rodent; quickly discovering it was futile and simply began cleaning his back.

Tom looked at the cat in slight amusement; he could tell it had an innate sense about situations beyond that of most animals. If Nagini managed not to eat him they might make good friends, maybe even companions?

"We'll talk again Black, until then do try to keep an eye on Harry." Tom said, flicking his eyes to Sirius.

Sirius snorted but said nothing, merely walking over pick up his wand.

"What is Harry to you?" He asked suddenly, straightening and staring at Tom solidly. "Why are you so focused on him?"

Tom was silent for a moment, pondering his answer, then whispered "He's like no one I've ever encountered; respectful yet protective, powerful but humble, and with such a voice that was never heard before, he is…. _beautiful._ " Tom's eyes glowed slightly, a deep, red color.

Sirius grunted, thinking back on that day. "Yeah, he is."

Tom didn't much care for the affectionate look Sirius had on and spoke abruptly,"Until next time, Black. By the way, don't make Harry late again, it isn't good for his sleep schedule." Sirius glared and fumed silently at the other man.

Tom waved his hand and without a sound Sirius and Cruikshanks vanished. Tom was once more standing alone in the middle of the alley.

Tom turned round and walked slowly back down the street. One lone figure in a world of memories that never ceased. He would escape from this hell, and now…he had permission from Black to always keep Harry by his side, Tom smirked. After all, the best way to protect _his_ boy was to never let him go, right?

 **Heyo ducklings! How's your day…good? YAY! ^_^**

 **Not so good? Don't worry, it'll get better! Here's a virtual hug from me to you to make sure it does!** ***squeeeeeeeeeeeze***

 **Ps. Not a dumbles bashing story just in case some of you were worried, I like the old lemony coot =3, and sorry it's a little shorter today. Longer one next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

Of rebukes and retrieval

Lucius looked dashing; he knew that very well indeed, strolling through a crowded Diagon alley. his snake'head cane made a tapping sound on the cobblestone. His robes snapped behind him in the strong wind, blowing his blonde hair back regally. Witches stopped and admired his handsome figure openly, though one sharp look from Narcissa quelled their looks, causing them to turn and hurry away with red cheeks.

"Commoners." She scoffed, flicking her own long blonde hair from her shoulders, nose turned up.

"Come now dear, we must be courteous." Lucius warned, enveloping her hand his own larger one.

"Hmmph." Narcissa let the noise out softly. Her sharp blue eyes missed nothing, from the wizard with his robe on wrong, to the middle aged witch with makeup that was far too light for her skin tone.

She turned to her husband, asking lowly.

"Are you going to tell me just why we are suddenly accessing Bellatrix's vault today dear?"

Lucius swallowed uneasily, but his expression was unchanging; the dark lord's threat still haunted his thoughts and nightmares. He wished to tell his beloved wife the truth but he feared his lord's wrath more. He couldn't fail this time around.

"I just need to retrieve something from it, my love." Lucius answered just as quietly, his nervousness showing slightly in the way his hand tightened around her own. Narcissa nodded agreeably, but as she looked ahead her mind swam with questions she knew her husband would not answer.

The noble couple walked side by side up the steps of Gringotts, entering the wide doors held open by the two uniformed goblins. Their footsteps were almost in tandem as they passed by the tellers at the counter, witches and wizards waiting in the lines.

They were undoubtedly a beautiful sight; such grace was carried in their demeanor that others could only stare. Their light blonde hair and regal feature made them seem like something from a portrait, elegant and unchanging.

Lucius allowed Narcissa to walk ahead as they neared the largest counter, her attitude immediately capturing the goblin's attention.

"May I help you Madam?" He said with the disdainful air of his species.

"Take me to my sister's vault." She demanded, not even offering any names, her very presence so obvious that she considered it unnecessary.

The goblin looked at her closely, his teeth bared in a sort of mocking smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy." He said through his clenched jaw "Grimlock!" He called sharply, a goblin about three feet high suddenly appeared next to the desk, bowing. The older goblin gestured, "Take them to the Lestrange vault." He commanded. The goblin straightened; saying nothing, merely gestured with his arm, allowing the couple to go ahead of him through the double doors to the side.

As the two of them took their seats in the tiny mine car, the goblin climbed in front. glancing back to make sure they were seated correctly. Then he turned and activated the car.

With a sharp jerk the three of them sped off into the depths of the bank, whizzing past sharp turns and endless caverns along the way. As the cold wind blew past them and sent their hair flying behind them Narcissa wondered what it was that Lucius wanted from Bellatrix's vault, as far as she knew there was only money and a few family heirlooms were held within it.

They passed under the Thief's Downfall with ease, the water passing over them and vanishing, clothes as dry as before. Slowly they came to a stop, the car's tires shrieking with a metallic echo. Lucius climbed out with one move and held out a hand to his wife, she grasped it, stepping gracefully out of the cart. Her hair settled into place perfectly due to a charm she applied every morning. Then they approached the dragon.

The beast roared ferociously at their presence, thrashing against thick chains to pursue the visitors, and straining its neck to bite in their general direction. When this was revealed as futile the dragon reared up, its mouth beginning to glow a fiery red.

The goblin merely walked over calmly and pulled a pair of clankers from the wall, beginning to snap them up and down; which created a loud ringing clang that reverberated off the stone of the cavernous room.

Suddenly hissing and roaring in a low pained noise the dragon retreated to the far wall and huddled against it, the half blind, milky eyes revealing its rage and fear at the sound of the harsh metal.

They trio walked past the cowering ancient briskly; as she glanced at the great animal Narcissa felt a strange twinge in her chest. It had several missing scales revealing scarred pale skin underneath.

She tore her eyes away and pushed her discomfort deeper into her pureblooded heart, saying to herself that the dragon was no concern of hers, it was just an animal.

Grimlock stopped in front of the vault door, raising a finger and scraping his claw against the dark metal. With barely a sound, the door melted away to reveal the valuable objects within.

Lucius paused behind the goblin, turning to Narcissa and softly stating,

"I only need the large golden goblet, it is in the back on a shelf."

Narcissa nodded, marching past the goblin into the interior of the large vault. Her elegant high heeled shoes clicked against the stone with a sharp tap, the echo stopping short due to the mounds of gold coins and riches stacked to the high ceiling all around her.

She strode through the vast horde with an uncaring swish of her silver robe, passing by treasures only dreamt of by the highest kings. Rubies, diamonds, goblets of precious metals. The spiny and winged skins of great ancient beasts strung up grotesquely as trophies; their glassy, dead eyes reflecting back the golden shine of greed. Their permanently wide, sharp toothed mouths seemed to laugh and cackle mockingly at her very existence.

Narcissa shivered and walked faster past them, looking left and right as she neared the back of the room. There were goblets everywhere, but Narcissa had seen the one Lucius wanted before. She had come to put Bellatrix's more valuable (and frankly _very_ illegal) objects in the vault when she had been sentenced to Azkaban, the cup had been sitting on a table then. It was wide, two handled, and intricately carved; a badger perched in tall grass adorning the front of it.

Spotting it on a high shelf she pulled out her wand, "Accio" she said, waving her wand at the cup.

Nothing happened, the cup didn't even so much as twitch.

Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Then, ascertaining that the cup was too high up, she magicked a set of stairs from the coins in the room; the gold pieces rushing in a wave of clanking metal.

Stepping onto the coins she suddenly had the vague sense that they were charmed. But apparently the spell did not see her as a threat or an enemy thus it failed to activate. She shrugged it off as her sister's paranoia and grasped the cup by its handles, hefting it down to eye level. She admired it for a moment, wishing that she could place it in her own home. Something seemed to draw her to the gold goblet, a strange pulse of magic humming through it. She lowered it and quickly stepped down from the newly made staircase, sending the money rushing back to its piles with a flick of her wand.

She strode through the vault again with the heavy cup in her hands, stepping through the door it materialized behind her, closing off the vault once more. Lucius stared at the cup with an expression that made Narcissa nervous.

"What is its purpose dear?" She asked, handing the cup to her husband. Lucius curled his fingers around the cup handles reverently; his eyes were hungry with a trace of relief around his mouth.

"To change the world." Lucius said seriously, his grey eyes moving to stare into hers with a dark desperate happiness.

-The Black Garden-

Harry concentrated, flicking his eyes up to Sirius.

"Dooooo you…..have any Merlins?" He piped, holding his wizarding cards up near his mouth so Sirius couldn't see them.

"Go fish" The older man stated.

"Okay!" Harry laughed, looking down at the small pond between the two of them. The nocturnal toady flower were closed up in its lily pads due to the bright afternoon sun shining down into the garden. He reached with one hand and swirled the water gently. With a flicker and flash of scales a conjured koi fish swam up to the top, a hexagonal card floating alongside it.

Harry grasped the card and pulled it free, then took a few of the bread crumbs he'd broken up before the game and placed it on the water, the koi sucked the food in with a small chomp, swimming in a short circle before diving back down.

"You're welcome!" Harry said happily, placing the card next to the others in his hand

Sirius looked at Harry and pouted, "They never come to me that easy."

"They're just shy." Harry reasoned with the assured air of his young age.

They continued to play with Sirius slowly losing his cards to Harry, the witches and wizards on the cards muffling their chuckles as the older man lost.

"You're too good at this!" Sirius cried out dramatically, flopping down into his back with a huff. Harry giggled and gathered all the cards up into a neat stack

"I like the fishies!" Harry said, rolling onto his stomach and scattering the rest of the crumbs into the water. The various brightly colored koi fish swam up in a gleeful group and darted to whatever piece was still floating.

Sirius supported himself on his elbows and looked at Harry. "Do you want to keep them in the pond?"

"Can I?" Harry said excitedly, Sirius smiled at his godson and suddenly sprung to his feet and leapt over the pond to the seven year old. Scooping the boy up suddenly and spinning around, "Anything you want I'll get for you pup!" He proclaimed. Harry shrieked in laughter at the sudden action, wind batting his curly black hair around.

Harry beamed up at Sirius as the man stopped, flinging his arms around the older man's neck in a hug.

"Promise we'll be friends forever!" Harry said.

"More than friends pup, you're my godson after all." Sirius stated, hugging the boy back.

Harry looked up, bemused. "Godson?"

Sirius grinned, "It means that I'm going to take care of you like your Mom and Dad would have. I promised them I would."

Harry's own smile grew three times it's size. "You know my Mommy and Daddy?!Where are they?! Can I meet them?"

Sirius's smile dropped, his expression becoming shocked and dismayed. "Kreacher didn't tell you about them?"

Harry shook his head. "He told me that he found me on a doorstep of a nonmagical person. And that a man called Dumbledore put me there. But all I know is that they're not Blacks. Did they lose me?" Harry peered up with an imploring expression; he had never wanted to believe that his Mommy and Daddy had just left him all alone in the world.

Sirius swallowed, and lowered Harry to the grass, kneeling in front of him and settling his palms on the tiny shoulders gently.

"They….didn't leave you Harry, they never wanted to let you go. " Sirius said slowly.

"Then where are they?" Harry asked, confused.

"They're…." Sirius halted, his eyes stinging, but forced himself to continue.

"They're dead, pup. They died the night you came here; while trying to protect you from someone who wanted to hurt you."

Harry's green eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger, his already white skin paling even more.

"Dead?…But." He whispered, as his lower lip began to quiver slightly and he trailed off to a tiny whimpering noise..

With a sudden wrench the little boy tore himself away from the man and ran across the grass to the house, "HARRY!" Sirius shouted in surprise, chasing after him.

Harry went through the already open back door and pounded up the stairs, Kreacher was just coming up from the kitchen when he saw his charge rush past him to the upper floor,

"Young Master! What is wrong?" The house elf cried in alarm.

Harry didn't answer, nor did he glance at his Grandmother when she looked up from her book in surprise at his distraught face,

"Kreacher!" She shrieked suddenly. "What did my son do to Harrison!"

Sirius appeared suddenly running up the stairs as well but stopped short to whirl around and snap, "Me?! You're the ones who let him think his parents were still alive!" He then continued to chase his godson. "HARRY, WAIT!"

But Harry merely went to his room, his door snapping shut on its own and locking. The little boy threw himself onto his bed and grabbed the locket from the pillow.

" _Open!"_ He cried, voice shaking.

As he appeared inside the locket he gave no thought to the bustling crowd, merely running through the streets to Borgin and Burkes.

The door flung open on its own, the bell ringing violently. Harry darted to the back door; the black color seeped into the brown wood rapidly as he neared it, bursting open with a crash.

Tom and Nagini were both inside the room, the snake having stayed from the boy's morning lessons to nap in front of the fire but jerking awake at the loud entrance.

" _Hatchling?"_ She asked sleepily, Harry didn't seem to hear her as he silently flung himself into Tom's arms and burst into tears.

Tom was speechless at the sudden out pour of emotion, but wrapped his arms automatically around the boy _"Harry? What's wrong? Harry?!"_ He said; worry causing his voice to rise.

" _Sirius..._ 'sniff'... _Sirius said that my mommy and my daddy…..'_ hic _'…. he said they're dead Tom, they're DEAD! And they're never coming back!"_ The seven year old sobbed out, breath catching.

Tom's face became blank, gathering the boy closer to his chest. _"…Ah"_

Tom wasn't sure what to do, what could he say? He curled his hand around the shaking black head, stomach uncomfortably twisting in a way he wasn't familiar with.

" _I'm sorry Harry…I'm so sorry."_ The seven year continued to cry for a while, wetting Tom's robes. His low wails and sobs began lessening in strength; slowly falling into a drained sleep due to his exhaustion.

" _That damn mutt."_ Tom snarled quietly; still stroking Harry's hair; directing his guilt to blaming Sirius for the whole situation. If he'd just kept his mouth shut.

Nagini slithered over; curling around Tom comfortably and kept her hisses quiet so as not to wake Harry.

" _Tommy? Do you know how the Potters died?"_

Tom looked at her but couldn't keep eye contact. He stared in the flickering fire instead, then lowly told her the events that had taken place when he'd confronted Black, the startling revelation of his future self's actions against the Potters, and the finale of coming to their tentative truce.

" _He said he had to find a baby…but I never thought."_ Nagini hissed softly, then suddenly extended herself to sharply stare into Tom's face and then hissed lowly in outrage, _"Wait, you swore an unbreakable oath?! And you didn't make the dog do the same? What if he goes to Dumbledore? What if a muggle tries to hurt you? Or Harry! Are you just going to stand by?!"_

Tom stroked her scales soothingly, _"Black can't afford to trust anyone right now mother, especially me. In any case the oath is fairly harmless. It's not like I planned to let Harry out of my sight in the first place. And I can easily dispatch a muggle without harming them'_ Tom smiled derisively _'I could conjure a diamond and they'd chase after it like a wild dog after a scrap of flesh. But beyond that; and I suspect Black didn't know this, but the killing curse inflicts no pain or physical injury upon its victim. The organism simply ceases to live, as if it had died from the natural order of things. Technically….I wouldn't be harming a muggle if used it. Magic is all about technicalities, mother."_ Tom chuckled,

Nagini sighed, _"It was still risky Tommy."_

" _Perhaps_ ,' Tom acquiesced _"But I need the mutt's loyalty first and foremost, Harry considers him family now, especially after today. If Black turned him against me…"_ Tom looked at the black head on his lap _, "I'm not sure who he would choose."_

" _Don't be silly Tommy, he's our hatchling. He loves us, and I'm his mother now."_ She stated matter-of-factly, nuzzling the young boys hair. Tom chuckled, _"Yes you are, and how lucky he is for that."_

 ** _Lol Hullo earthlings! It's not much longer than last time but it iiis technically longer XD So anybody ever watch those alien youtube videos? WHAT THE FRACK I just don't know what to expect the next time I look up at night ya know!?_**

 ** _My only request is that aliens not show up IN MY BEDROOM OR BASEMENT, I mean no come on you are way too terrifying to just show up in my house._**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Of plans and people

Tom continued to stroke Harry's hair as he slept, his tiny hands clutching Tom's pants. He watched his hand move through the black locks, touch gentle. Without the comb he wasn't really helping to tame the curly hair but he didn't stop. A warm feeling had begun to spread within him, similar to when Nagini had first come into his life but… _more._

Harry had quickly become something precious to him. More than a pupil or future ally, he had both found and wormed inside Tom's black heart somehow with ease, And the idea that Harry could discover that Tom himself had in a way murdered his parents made panic rise in a way he wasn't familiar or comfortable with.

Harry would hate him, he wouldn't look at Tom in awe when he showed him a new spell, and his eyes wouldn't sparkle when Tom helped him with his work. He'd never hear the boy sing or see his smile ever again. Harry would look at him with loathing in those green eyes.

Tom would be the enemy.

" _Nagini…"_ he hissed quietly.

" _Yes?"_

" _How did I die? The other me?"_

Nagini shook her head, " _I don't know, you- he, simply left one night. He said that a baby would be born who would be a threat to him. That's when I knew that you, my Tommy, were gone."_ Nagini hissed softly.

Tom cocked his head, _"You believe I wouldn't kill a child?"_ He inquired, remembering the revenge he had taken upon his fellow orphans, true he had never physically harmed them but still, Nagini's certainty surprised him.

" _No, you aren't a wild animal Tommy; you have laws to your fights. I taught you that honor was something you must never forfeit. To kill a helpless child, it is not who you are."_

" _I killed Myrtle."_ He stated.

" _Accidentally, and as I recall you cried about it."_

Tom's cheeks warmed. So he had, unbeknownst to him Myrtle had been in the bathroom when he'd called the snake from the tunnels one night as a teen, ready to prove firsthand that his power and his control over the great beast was absolute. _._ When he heard a gasp just behind him, he turned and saw frightened brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses, only seeing the gigantic snake in front of him and its glowing yellow orbs.

And then he had watched Myrtle die, it only took mere seconds. Heard her breath stop in her throat with a high-pitched choke, watched those brown eyes grow lifeless as her body pushed the stall door open wide and thudded to the ground in front of him.

Tom remembered staring at her for a long time, her eyes wide forever in terror, looking up at him in blame. And his own eyes were open in a horror he had never expected to feel, the horror of ending a life. The unexpected emotional blow had made him force the basilisk back to the tunnels and he ran away. Sprinting through the halls with tears in his eyes and streaking down his cheeks he had locked himself in his room and sobbed the truth to Nagini. She had been so angry with him, reminding him that subtlety and code of honor was the tipping point of success. She also made him realize that if Hogwarts was closed he would possibly be sent back to the orphanage, for good. So he decided to change his plan to long-term and more….political.

' _I suppose you're right. Perhaps we aren't the same anymore. And now he seems to be intent on killing Harry."_ He said, still petting the sleeping boy. He turned his eyes to Harry's slumbering face, briefly seeing him like Myrtle, white skin grey and cold. Those green eyes darkened and unseeing, laughter silenced forever.

There was only one way to protect Harry, and only one way for Tom to once more control his death eaters.

" _I have to kill Voldemort."_ Tom hissed, eyes narrowing, Nagini looked up at him, her eyes sad. " _Is there no other way?"_

" _As long as he lives he will be a danger to me and to Harry. He isn't a horcrux, so I can't simply absorb his conscious. I'll have to collect all of them and kill him in a duel. Then, I will be completely whole."_

" _But no longer immortal."_ Nagini said.

" _There are many ways to obtain immortality. I believe the philosopher's stone exists still. Clearly the horcruxes were an erroneous method. I shouldn't have risked sanity for longevity."_

Tom and Nagini stopped talking as Harry stirred with a soft noise, face scrunching up then blinking.

" _Feeling better?"_ Tom hissed gently.

Harry rubbed his red eyes with his palms and sat up, face resigned

" _I think so."_ He whispered, Tom reached out and brushed wild lock of hair from the boy's forehead. Curling his hand around Harry's face and remarking softly.

" _I'm sorry Harry, I wish I could bring your mother and father back to you."_

Harry gave a sad little smile and leaned into Tom's hand. _"It's okay, if I'm good, I'll get to see them when I die too, right?"_

Tom drew the boy into his arms, whispering a soothing lie _"I'm sure you will Harry."_

It was a lie, because if Tom was successful, he intended to have Harry by his side forever. He didn't plan on relinquishing the boy, not to Black nor death itself. Not even to his parents. And as selfish as that may be…well, Tom curled him arms tighter around the seven year old

" _I sure you will."_ Tom was a selfish man.

Suddenly and without warning his vision blurred, the room around him disappearing; replaced by the sight of Lucius Malfoy kneeling in his own study, grimacing as he held his wand against the dark tattoo on his arm. And there, perched on the expensive desk…..was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Tom breathed in a quick breath as the vision vanished and his own surroundings righted themselves.

His mouth quirked in a satisfied smile, eyes glowing with vicious intensity, Lucius had managed to complete his task, and Tom was one shard closer to freedom.

" _Nagini….take Harry back, Kreacher needs to fix him something to eat, then I will need your help with a task."_ Tom said, smoothing his expression, and releasing Harry from his arms.

Nagini nodded then wrapped her large tail around Harry lifting him up and onto the floor. _"Very well Tommy, come on little one, time for food."_

" _Okay, do you want anything Tom?"_ Harry asked the older wizard, some of his old cheerfulness returning.

Tom chuckled and patted the messy head, " _I'm fine Harry. Make sure that mutt doesn't attempt culinary magic though, I don't believe it's within his mental capability."_

" _Umm….okay!"_ Harry chirped, not quite understanding. Tom waved as they faded from in front of him.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Sirius sat outside the closed bedroom door, one knee bent and head against the old wood. He'd tried magicking it open but his unlocking spells just bounced off. Harry had disappeared into the room over an hour ago and there wasn't a sound coming from inside.

Shit, Harry's devastated face still hung in his memory, causing his chest to tighten and he sighed, pulling out his ancient pack of menthols from his very old but usable robes, and tapping the end with his wand.

"Incendio." He muttered, breathing in to light the tip and letting the smoke drift out. He closed his eyes and took a second drag, inhaling in a deeper breath, then letting the smoke out of his nose.

He shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't let Harry believe his parents were still out there, still waiting for him.

"Rock and a hard place." He muttered, sliding his free hand over his face. He hefted himself to his feet and, glancing again at Harry's door morosely, trudged down the stairs. He cocked his head at hearing the fire crackle in the library; tiredly he pushed the door open and walked into the room, collapsing on the old armchair in front of the fireplace. Staring into the fire and drawing in another breath of nicotine, the cigarette hanging from his fingertips. He breathed out the smoke in a gust of breath, watching the white fog dance into the fireplace and trail up the chimney.

"So…you have come back." A deep voice muttered, Sirius glanced up at the portrait of Phineas Black, grey eyes locking on a painted twin set.

"No choice." Sirius grunted, lifting the cigarette again and inhaling.

"And if you had a choice?" Phineas probed, grimacing as Sirius blew the smoke in the paintings direction.

"Then I would never have set foot in this shack again." Sirius growled, fingers clenching around the cigarette, ash falling to the immaculate wood floor. Sirius spared a moment to relish in the kanipshit that Kreacher would throw over 'the muggle taint' in his mistress's house.

"You truly hate your family that much?" Phineas leaned forward in his own chair, resting his elbows in his knees and fingers weaving together.

"What do you think?" Sirius snapped glaring up at the old man.

"I think you have more anger than you know how to deal with."

Sirius leapt up with a scowl, brandishing the cigarette angrily, "What the hell do you want from me! Why shouldn't I be angry? Huh?! Do you know what my life was like! What Azkaban was like?! I spent nearly seven years in that…. _hole_ , surrounded by dark wizards, all night and day screaming and shrieking like banshees. Do you know what lurks in a dark wizard's heart? I do!" Sirius growled, tossing the butt of the smoke into the fireplace. "Dark wizards are murderers and mad men! My family is just like the ones who killed my friends!" He roared and knocked the leather armchair to the ground with a ferocious gesture and a bang, " I AM NOT LIKE THEM!"

As he screamed, his voice morphed into a loud menacing growl. Black fur began to sprout from his skin, and the sound of bones cracking echoed in the room as Sirius's jaw began to extend, teeth sharpening into fangs. His eyes became larger and a pitch black seeped into the grey iris.

Phineas lips thinned as he stared at the half formed Animagus his descendent had become. "Are you sure about that?" he remarked finally. "Look at yourself boy, the closer we get to that which defines us the more we begin to become it."

Sirius growled but closed his eyes, panting out slow breaths as he tried to calm down; soon the man was standing in the study again.

Phineas cocked his head "Tell me son, are light wizards truly any different? Do some not, as they become closer to power use their own image as a hero to manipulate those around them? We are all guilty of bad choices Sirius, but the outcome may change, if we choose so."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius rumbled, clenching his eyes shut and gripping his head.

"It means that life is too short to live thinking there's only one truth in the world boy. You might want to ask your mother."

"My mother?" Sirius looked up again but Phineas was gone from the picture, leaving only an empty seat. Glancing at the fallen armchair Sirius sighed and righted it, flopping ungracefully into it once more and staring at the flames, he lit another cigarette and snarled "Useless painted fossil."

Harry opened his eyes slowly, and lay on his bed for a while. Gazing up at the green canopy above him, he felt..very sad. Like there was a cloud inside of him, slowly filling up his heart with rain and his heartbeat sounded like thunder in his ears, leaving an ache every time it boomed. Feeling a nudge at his side Harry looked over to find Nagini peering at him,

" _Come little one, to the kitchen."_ She curled her large body under him and moved him to the edge of the bed, sliding the little boy onto the floor.

" _Nagini….do you think my parents would have liked me?"_ Harry asked thoughtfully.

" _They would have adored you little one, you were their hatchling."_ Nagini shrunk herself to coil around the boy's tiny frame, and nuzzled Harry's face. Harry giggled and nuzzled back, rubbing his own face along Nagini's smooth scales.

" _But now you are MY hatchling, and I will never let anything hurt you."_ Nagini murmured to the boy.

Suddenly a loud bang startled the pair, echoing from the floor below. Soon after someone could be heard yelling.

" I AM NOT LIKE THEM!"

" _That's Sirius!"_ Harry shrieked in concern, darting forward to snatch the door handle and wrenched the door open easily.

" _Hatchling, wait a moment..."_ Nagini warned the boy as they rushed down the stairs. Harry didn't hear her as he ran towards the open library door, intent on making sure everyone was okay.

" _HATCHLING!"_ Nagini hissed suddenly growing larger and tugging the boy to a stop to keep the seven year old from entering the room.

" _What-….Sirius?"_ Harry whispered, distracted from questioning Nagini because the man standing in the library didn't look like Sirius at all. It looked like a mix of Sirius the dog and Sirius the wizard. He almost looked like a werewolf except black fur. Harry felt frightened for a moment but soon enough Sirius changed back, looking like himself again so Harry relaxed.

He could hear Uncle Phineas talking but Harry wasn't close enough to hear most of it, as he strained to listen he only caught the last sentence.

"It means that life is too short to live thinking there's only one truth in the world boy. You might want to ask your mother."

"My mother?" Sirius asked, but Phineas had gotten up and left at that last statement. Harry heard Sirius sigh and put the chair back where it was before slumping in the seat. Then he took out his wand and lit a funny looking white thing.

Harry could contain his curiosity no longer so he tugged Nagini off him gently and trotted into the room.

"What's that?" Harry piped at Sirius's elbow, staring up at the burning white stick.

"Harry!" Sirius yelped, then hurriedly stood up and tossed the smoking thing into the fire.

"Aah, nothing, don't worry about that. Are you okay?" Sirius rushed out, kneeling in front of the boy and pulling him into a hug

"I'm okay." Harry's smile when he pulled back was subdued but sincere.

"I'm sorry pup, I should have told you differently but I just…I don't know…" The man sighed, "I just want you to know that I'm always here for you, okay? You and me, that's how it's gonna be from now on." He peered into the boy's green eyes and grinned.

Harry's smile became wider and happier, "I like that! We were going to go eat, wanna come with?"

Sirius looked past Harry to the snake still near the door, curled up and yellow eyes watching closely.

"Ugh, can't we just eat the snake. Tastes good I hear, like chicken." Sirius sneered at the serpent, standing up.

" _I hear dog makes a better soup. And there's much less trouble skinning it."_ Nagini hissed back.

"What'd it say? That over-sized worm just insulted me didn't it?"

" _WORM?! Disrespectful trash!"_ Nagini hissed in outrage, rearing up with a deadly glare aimed at Sirius.

Harry jumped in front of her and stroked her face scales soothingly, _"Please don't be mad, he didn't mean it…he's just tired. Besides, Tom said he needed you."_ Harry remarked quickly. _"Plus, I'm fine now….momma."_ He said a tad softer, eyes flicking down then back up to gauge Nagini's reaction to the word.

Nagini's face downright softened, quite the impressive look on a snake. _"Oh Hatchling…..alright, I'll let the mutt live for today. But you warn him,"_ Nagini wrapped herself around the child and nuzzled his hair, " _Momma doesn't take prisoners."_ Harry giggled and hugged her coils.

" _Mkay"_ He mumbled into her green scales. Nagini unwound herself from the boy and gave one last glare and a short but menacing hiss to Sirius before slithering out the door.

"Nyeh." Sirius childishly stuck out his tongue and mimicked a comical hissing sound.

"Come on pup I'm hungry!" Sirius barked suddenly and hefted the light boy under his arm, carrying him out the door and down the stairs. Harry's giggles and squeals to be put down could be heard echoing up the stairwell into the bedroom as a green and brown snake disappeared and a golden locket clicked shut.

 **HIYA PUPPIES! ^_^ -squeezes all the adorable yous- Did you like it? Boy this one's terrible, or was it? I really can't tell sometimes.**

 **Sorry I've been away so long, but I have a reason! Well, actually it's more an excuse, see I was writing and for ONCE I was ahead of schedule (I know, surprised me too) with three new chapters, ready to be uploaded and posted.**

 **And then….the flashing screen of DEATH, …my macbook DIED, that's right, CRASHED, GAVE UP, BIT THE METAPHORICAL METAL DUST, IT FUCKING DIED T-T**

 **AND IT TOOK ALL MY CHAPTERS WITH IT DOWN TO MACBOOK HELL. :C AAAAAAAAAHHHHRUGH**

 **BUT YOU MY FAIRY GODREADERS ALL ARE MADE WITH AMAZING AWESOMESAUCE SO WAS I GOING TO LET IT STOP ME?**

 **NEVEEEEEER, so here is…one chapter** **…ugh**

 **PS I know everybody's probably going 'WHEN IS HARRY GOING TO HOGWARTS?' and 'WHY IS HE STILL SO FREAKING YOUNG?!' that is because I suck at change sometimes and consistency's a hobgoblin lol. BUT never fear, the next Horcrux is here and Harry's actual magical journey will begin within the next two chapters, so be ready for a bit of a time skip soon-ish. PPS I know this really seems like a Dumbles bashing story but I promise you it actually isn't. It's more like a..'Politics suck and politicians are EVIIIIIL' kinda thing ^_^**


End file.
